Persona Las Memorias Perdidas
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Los recuerdos se van, el pasado se olvida. Pero este regresara para castigar ¿Pero de verdad somos los culpables de estos crímenes? o ¿Algo mas manipula los hilos en la oscuridad? Para Twilight Sparkle la mas grande aventura de su vida dará comienzo y con ella no solo la verdad se abrirá ante sus ojos, sino que el dolor vendrá con ella y la muerte a quienes olvido cambios en el fic
1. Chapter 1

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**Capitulo 1**

**Sueños**

_Una vez, soñé que era una mariposa_

_Olvide quien era yo y solo conocí la felicidad de ser una mariposa_

_Pronto, desperté recordando quien era_

_¿Soñé que era una mariposa?_

_O_

_¿Sueño que soy un hombre?_

_Sin embargo…_

Correr, era el único pensamiento que su mente podía gritar ¿O era acaso su instinto de supervivencia el que gritaba? Para ese momento ya no le importaba si su amada lógica era la que dictaba las órdenes. Solo quería vivir para poder ver una vez más la luz del día, para ella vivir era su primordial regla.

¿Pero a donde correr? Era la cuestión, solo el vació de la oscuridad se extendía frente a ella, sin un horizonte al cual alcanzar. Sin voltear su cabeza hacia atrás sin querer ver el causante de su terror solo sabía en lo más profundo de su alma que no necesitaba ver lo que yacía detrás de ella, era la muerte hecha realidad. El dolor de sus patas era insoportable, no podía recordar algún dolor similar al que experimentaba ahora, como cada tendón de sus músculos se desgarraba por el esfuerzo de seguir corriendo, las cálidas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. No había duda alguna ya su mente se rindió a lo inevitable, su muerte era un hecho del cual no podría escapar.

No supo el momento en el cual tropezó ¿Acaso perdió la coordinación del movimiento? ¿Algo en la oscuridad la hizo caer? Solo sabía que rodaba y se golpeaba en ese oscuro suelo a gran velocidad y fuerza. Su respiración era agitada mientras cada centímetro de su ser gritaba de agonía por el dolor, cerrando sus ojos trato de por lo menos pensar en algo que pudiera hacerle olvidar todo, una vaga ilusión antes de sentir el desgarrador abrazo del fin.

Pudo sentir como su pecho se oprimía, como el aire era cada vez más difícil de llegar a sus pulmones. Lentamente era estrangulada por la oscuridad de ese mundo, con el recuerdo de un hermoso picnic junto a sus amigas se despidió de la vida, pero el recuerdo desapareció con la llegada de algo dorado ¿El sol? ¿Una memoria que no podía ubicar? Algo grito en la oscuridad, el rugir de una bestia enojada y a la vez asustada junto con el resplandor de algo azul.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir el aire llenar sus pulmones, de cómo el dolor lentamente se iba al ser bañada por esa extraña luz. Sobre ella flotaba una silueta que nunca había visto pero por alguna razón parecía ser familiar. La silueta luminosa extendió una de sus extremidades a ella, no era una pata sino un brazo, parecía tener una garra con cinco terminaciones o ¿Era una pieza de alguna armadura que lo cubría? _–No tengas miedo. Toma mi mano— _susurro una voz dentro de su cabeza y sin pensarlo, sin hacer caso aun del dolor levanto su pata derecha, tratando de tocarlo.

Algo comenzó a cosquillar en su mente, una voz infantil sin duda alguna pero sin coherencia se alzaba cada segundo, en poco pudo entenderla y saber quién era –¡Twilight! ¡Despierta por favor!— para Twilight Sparkle la oscuridad se fue junto con el ser luminoso y con eso sintió que parte de su ser estaba incompleto, no ahora sino desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo que ahora lo notaba.

El mundo real se abrió frente a sus ojos violetas, volteo su cabeza de un lado a otro solo para calmarse para ver que estaba en su hogar, rodeada de sus amados libros, ladeo su cabeza para encontrar la mirada preocupada de un joven bebe dragón de escamas moradas y verde –¿Estás bien Twilight? Estabas temblando y…parecías ahogarte— susurro el pequeño con preocupación. El cerebro de la unicornio comenzó a trabajar de inmediato pero no podía creer que se ahogaba en el mundo real como en su sueño ¿los músculos de su garganta se contrajeron? Podría buscar una respuesta ahora en sus libros pero no dejo que su cerebro en busca de la información ganara, tenía que calmar primero al bebe dragón. Sonrío hacia su asistente y casi pequeño hermano –Estoy bien Spike, solo fue una pesadilla— contesto mientras abrazo al pequeño, en parte para calmarlo y para ella igual.

Comenzando a notar bien su alrededor y notar que estaba en el suelo de la biblioteca, rodeada por una diminuta pared circular de libros abiertos, la noche era la reina en el cielo pero poco a poco ligeros rayos de luz se asomaban, trayendo los colores del amanecer "Lo recuerdo, me quede dormida tratando de traducir estos libros" pensó notando por fin unos pocos libros fuera del muro. A sus patas estaban abiertos los libros escritos en diferentes idiomas pero todos compartían algo similar, ilustraciones de seres nunca antes vistos por ella en vida o algún otro texto. Muchos de ellos tenían facciones iguales que se le podía clasificar como Humanos.

Los recuerdos de días pasados volvieron a su mente como una película, el mismo lugar pero mas organizado en un cálido día y la llegada de una unicornio de color verde menta a su biblioteca hogar. Para Twilight sabía que la había visto antes por el parque de Ponyville tocando una lira, una igual que la Cutie Mark que sobresalía en su pelaje verde. Al igual que la rara forma de sentarse de ella en los bancos cuando tocaba su instrumento. Se presento con el nombre de Lyra Heartstrings una coincidencia demasiado grande pensó la unicornio lavanda. Pregunto si tenía libros sobre humanos.

Al principio para ella la palabra no le sonaba pero su mente llego a recordarla vagamente, siguiendo su sistema de organización encontró lo que buscaba en la sección de mitos. Un polvoriento libro que se notaba que muy pocas veces fue usado. La portada solo tenía la palabra humano y la ilustración de lo que parecía un ser alto erguido ¿pero acaso tenía ocho extremidades? ¿Una sub especie de araña? Pronto se dio cuenta que era una ilustración mostrando las proporciones del cuerpo de una forma matemática. Pero al estar tan gastada la imagen por el tiempo no pudo al principio notar el círculo y el cuadrado donde el ser estaba encerrado.

Recordando que tenía un cliente esperando llevo el libro con su magia, flotando a su lado en un aura violeta con magenta el libro pasó a ser rodeado de un aura verde claro. La Pony de verde sonrió agradeciendo el libro y sacando de su alforja una tarjeta de la biblioteca. Twilight la tomo con su magia y se despidió de la unicornio la cual comenzó a leer el libro cuando salió a la calle.

Por alguna razón algo comenzó a cosquillar en el rincón más apartado de su mente, pero no le hizo caso al recordar que tenía una salida al spa con dos de sus amigas. Sin perder tiempo salió en su encuentro. Fue una visita normal, con mimos para ella al sentir su cuerpo sumergiéndose en el agua caliente mientras escuchaba los rumores de su querida amiga. Abrió sus ojos para ver a la unicornio blanco, de melena de color índigo y a una pegaso amarilla de melena largo color rosa. Rarity y Fluttershy, dos ponys totalmente opuestos y no solo por ser un unicornio y un pegaso. Principalmente por su forma de ser. Aun parte de Twilight cuestionaba como es que era posible que las dos fueran amigas pero sus experiencia con la amistad le habían hecho ver qué cosas como esas no eran barreras para tener una fuerte relación de amistad.

Distraída en sus pensamientos solo escucho su nombre saliendo de la boca de la unicornio modista –Lo siento Rarity, estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿Me preguntaste algo?— pregunto Twilight –Querida, te pregunte si hace poco Lyra estuvo en tu casa— dijo Rarity viendo a la joven bibliotecaria –Pues sí, pidió un libro pero ¿Por qué preguntas?— Los ojos azules de la unicornio conectaron con los aguamarina de su amiga pegaso –La razón querida es que ella es medio rara. No sé si has notado la forma en que se sienta en el parque, también he escuchado de otras ponys que ella parece intentar caminar sobre sus patas traseras— para Twilight esto no era nada nuevo, parecía que todos los residentes de Ponyville tenían la tendencia de asustarse ante cualquier hecho fuera de lo común y se dejaran llevar por el miedo creando rumores y hechos fuera de lógica.

Con calma miro a su amiga –Rarity, no creo que quieras que te recuerde lo que nos paso con Zecora la primera vez. No podemos dejar que rumores nos hagan crear una imagen equivocada de alguien mas. Ella llego, pidió un libro y se fue. Lo único extraño fue el tema del libro, una especie de criatura mitológica llamada humano— conto Twilight –¿Humano?— pregunto Fluttershy en un tono de voz bajo algo muy normal en ella por su naturaleza tímida y asustadiza –Si, si no fuera por mi organización y revisión del inventario de la biblioteca, nunca hubiera pensando que tenía libros de algo así. Incluso me costó un poco recordar que tengo unos libros de ellos. Casi no toco la sección de mitología ficticia— contesto la unicornio de color lavanda.

La tarde avanzo mas en el spa pero llego el momento de despedirse y cada quien regresar a sus hogares, pero para Twilight en su mente se había congelado el tiempo en un momento del día, con el libro de humanos frente a ella. No podía entender cómo es que sentía curiosidad por un tema que no tenía bases científicas ni hechos reales. Pero su mente parecía ser atraída de todos modos por ese tema.

Sabiendo que no podrá concentrarse en nada mas se resigno a buscar sobre ellos y poder calmar a su curiosidad para poder volver a sus estudios. A penas al cruzar la puerta de su hogar con su magia cerró la puerta y levito un libro de la misma sección que reviso en la mañana. Otro libro sobre humanos llego hasta su rostro, sin perder tiempo lo abrió y mientras comenzó su lectura se acomodo en un cojín para leer con más comodidad.

Con cada página que pasaba su mente analítica y racional se quejaba, reclamando por el tiempo perdido en una lectura que no podía proporcionarle un beneficio educativo, pero parte de su cerebro le obligaba a seguir la lectura hasta llegar a la mitad del libro donde encontró algo que parecía callar a su lado racional por un segundo. Los humanos, seres mitológicos tenían sus propios mitos ¿era posible? ¿Una criatura de mitología, casi rayando en la ficción podía poseer mitos? La mitología normalmente era para darle una razón o imagen a algo desconocido, también era un hecho real que con el tiempo fue deformado al ser contado de boca a en boca adornándolo o exagerándolo.

Pero que una raza mitológica pudiera tener su propia mitología era algo raro y sin poder negarlo, fascinante. Para su frustración la información era poca y no muy precisa. Sacando los pocos libros que tenía de los humanos trato de buscar más detalles. Sin darse cuenta de cómo las horas pasaban.

Los días pasaron con calma para Ponyville y para Twilight Sparkle encontró una nueva amistad. La unicornio de verde menta regreso el libro y la joven unicornio lavanda no perdió oportunidad para preguntarle sobre lo que sabía. Por un momento para Twilight el brillo en los ojos dorados de la unicornio verde la asusto pero luego se calmo al ver que era el mismo que ella tenía cuando descubría algo nuevo en sus libros, para Lyra era el descubrir que alguien mas también se interesaba por su tema.

Aunque Lyra era una vasta información de los humanos, para decepción de Twilight el conocimiento de la unicornio era sobre su modo de vida y desarrollo pero no de sus mitos, Lyra tuvo que disculparse ya que la información era escasa pero le prometió que si encontraba más sobre la mitología humana se lo diría a ella sin falta. Resignándose Twilight sonrió y le dio las gracias. No paso mucho tiempo para ser invitada por Lyra para almorzar y hablar del tema una vez más. Pudo saber que los humanos se dividían en muchas culturas y cada una poseía su propia mitología.

Cada nuevo fragmento de información era solo una pregunta más para el puzle que se formaba en su cabeza, sin poder llegar a nada solo tuvo una opción para tratar de salir de lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Terminando de escribir su último informe para su mentora aun con su pluma levitando sobre el papel, dudando si de escribir lo que deseaba cerró los ojos. Dejando que la magia guiara la pluma, escribiendo una pequeña petición de unos libros.

Poco tuvo que esperar ya que en la mañana siguiente el pobre Spike se retorcía de dolor de estomago al recibir no solo la carta de la monarca de toda Equestria, sino incluyendo algunos libros de curioso contenido. Twilight sonrió como si tuviera un nuevo dulce pero pronto su humor cayó en picada al abrirlos. Todos los libros estaban escritos en lenguas incomprensibles para ella y no solo una sino en varias y diferentes, leyendo la carta de su maestra esta no solo decía que se extrañaba por la curiosa lectura de su estudiante más fiel sino que los libros estaba escrita en lo que parecía ser antiguos lenguajes que ni ella podía entender.

Esto no solo desanimo a la unicornio, se podría decir que la devasto, algo que ni su maestro podía entender ¿Cómo que ella podría entenderlo si ni siquiera una Deidad como su princesa puede? Algo en ella se revolvió, no era un pensamiento sino algo más profundo. Algo en su alma se ergio con deseo al igual que ella, para ella no había un imposible cuando se trataba de buscar el conocimiento y eso haría. Lo buscaría.

Recordando todo eso Twilight siguió mirando los libros, había avanzado poco pero sus esfuerzo había producido para ella agigantados pasos en su investigación, no podía creer la gran y variada información de las culturas de esa raza mitológica. Parecían tan diversas entre sí pero muchas tenían grandes coincidencia. Dioses y demonios que en diferentes culturas eran similares e incluso cumplías casi los mismo papeles pero con diferentes objetivos o variantes. De cómo los humanos crearon a sus Dioses para explicar el movimiento de los astros, la naturaleza y la muerte. Los diferentes planos después de la vida y sus consecuencias en sus actos durante esta.

Las increíbles historias de aventura y proezas de héroes. La caída y destrucción de Dioses, ángeles y demonios. Su mente hervía por el deseo de saber más y buscar como diferentes culturas podían tener tantas semejanzas entre sí sin un contacto directo entre ellos, bostezo y miro a la ventana como los últimos rastros de la noche se iban cuando el astro de la noche era movido por el poder de la Princesa Luna y como el Sol era levantado por la Princesa Celestia.

Cansada y con la pesadilla perdiéndose en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, decidió dormí un poco más, Equestria no llegaría a su fin si ella se concedía unas cuantas horas de sueño. Con pereza organizo los libros colocándolos en sus correspondientes sitios, agarro los libros prestados por la princesa y los llevo consigo hacia las escaleras –¿Vas a desayunar Twilight?— pregunto Spike saliendo de la cocina llevando puesto un gorro de chef –Por ahora no Spike, creo que tratare de recuperar unas pocas horas de sueño ya que no tengo nada programado con la chicas— respondió Twilight con una ligera sonrisa

Spike asintió regresando a la cocina, Twilight subió los últimos peldaños de su escalera llegando a su cuarto, dejando los libros con cuidado sobre su mesa al lado de varias anotaciones bien ordenadas se dejo caer en la cama, sin agarra algo con que cubrirse solo tapo las ventanas con las cortinas tratando de conseguir la menor de luz posible sobre ella. Olvidando la pesadilla relajo su cuerpo y mente, dejando que Morfeo el Dios de los sueños la guiara, con una última sonrisa recordando al nuevo dios que descubrió comenzó a dormir en paz.

Afuera en el exterior, mientras los rayos de luz bañaban la tierra de Equestria, una mariposa dorada batía sus alas suavemente sobre la copa del árbol que era el hogar de la joven unicornio protegida de la Princesa Celestia, observando el amanecer. Observando la vida de un nuevo día.

Sin saber en lo que se metía, sin saber que no solo agitaba antiguas leyendas de tiempos ya olvidados para cualquier criatura mortal o eterna. Twilight Sparkle sería la testigo del renacer de algo que duerme en lo más profundo de todas las mentes de los seres vivientes. Algo que ha dormido por eones pero, no solo él ha revivido sino algo más. Solo que este ha esperado el momento de manifestarse. El momento de luchar una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**Despertar**

Era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville, el cielo despejado prometiendo un día claro gracias al esfuerzo del equipo del clima de los pegasos. Para Twilight era un buen día y más comiendo uno de sus sándwich favoritos junto con su nueva amiga –¿Entonces has podido traducir algo de los libros que te mandaron?— pregunto la unicornio verde, dejando su comida en el plato Twilight sonrió –Si, aunque ha sido algo lento he podido trasladar varios textos, ahora mismo traduzco las mitologías griegas, japonesas y nórdicas. Por el momento creo que me gusta más la japonesa— contesto con una sonrisa.

Lyra le devolvió la sonrisa –Conozco algo de la cultura griega, para mi es mi favorita ya que mi instrumento fue hechos por ellos— confeso viendo la funda de su querido lira –Uno de los mitos que estoy traduciendo es de un hombre que con ese instrumento trato de rescatar el alma de su esposa pero aun no lo termino, cuando lo finalice te lo mostrare— para Lyra saber eso le encanto haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción.

El día avanzo entre historias y anécdotas, para Twilight sintió vergüenza cuando supo que Lyra venía de Canterlot como ella, incluso estudiaran al mismo tiempo pero en salones diferentes. Esa época para la unicornio lavanda era algo que le apenaba cuando comenzó a apreciar la amistad que por muchos años negó diciendo que no necesitaba de ella. Lyra le dijo que no se preocupara ya que máximo la veía a lo lejos y nunca intento hacer una conversación por lo ocupado que ella parecía estar.

Cuando dio la una de la tarde se despidieron y cada cual tomo su camino, para Twilight el día había pasado de lo mejor, una buena comida y unas buenas historias, no podía pedir nada más para que este fuera un día perfecto, solo leer un buen libro para coronar y terminar. Eso hasta que frente de ella saliendo de la nada un manchón rosa apareció junto un par de ojos azules –¡Pinkie! ¡No me asustes así!— exclamo la unicornio dando un paso atrás tratando de recuperar algo de su espacio personal –¡Hola Twilight! Fui a tu casa pero no estabas así que pensé donde podrías estar pero no pude encontrarte por ningún lado hasta que te vi y finalmente te encontré— hablo con rapidez el pony de tierra de color rosa sin tomar un segundo para respirar.

Twilight trato de seguir la corriente del agitado monologo de su amiga de las fiestas, sabía que cuando Pinkie Pie comenzaba a hablar nada la detendría a menos que fuera cerrarle la boca con magia pero temía que eso la hiciera explotar aunque fuera imposible en cualquier sentido, pero era Pinkie, toda lógica y sentido se iba al olvido con ella. Sin perder tiempo la unicornio hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para poder saber que necesitaba su amiga de ella, lo más seguro invitarla a una de sus fiestas. Levanto su pata derecha para poder cerrar su boca la cual salía una historia de una clase especial de pastel –Pinkie, aunque me agrada escuchar como eh… llegaste hacer ese pastel de manzanas ¿Necesitas algo de mí?— pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Con la boca aun tapada por la pezuña de Twilight, Pinkie asintió con rapidez, la unicornio bajo su pata dejando que la pony rosa metiera su rostro en su alforja sacando con la boca un sobre pequeño color lavanda, igual al tono del pelaje de Twilight. Esta alzo una ceja viendo la similitud de color con el suyo y con su magia lo agarro para abrirlo –¿Fiesta para que Twilight salga y se divierta?— pregunto viendo la tarjeta para luego ver el sonriente rostro de Pinkie Pie –Si, has estado encerrada varios días en tu casa y pocas veces has salido. Así que organice una fiesta para que te diviertas— contesto Pinkie.

Twilight pestañeo confundida para luego ruborizarse ligeramente ya que era verdad, casi no había salido con sus amigas por su investigación privada, las estaba descuidando –Gracias Pinkie, estaré en SugarCube Corner para la fiesta— Con esta respuesta la sonrisa del pony tierra creció – Okie Dokie Lokie— fue la respuesta de Pinkie antes de comenzar a saltar alejándose tatareando alguna canción.

La unicornio lavanda sonrió al ver alejarse su amiga y aunque a veces la volvía loca su actitud era al feliz de tener su amistad, con cuidado guardo la invitación para seguir hacía su hogar, sin notar como una mariposa dorada volaba cerca de ella. Haciendo una lista en su mente paso varias tiendas hasta que se detuvo de un golpe, regresando sobre sus pasos miro la vidriera de una pero solo su reflejo le devolvió la mirada "que raro. Pensé haber visto algo más" pensó Twilight pero sacudió su cabeza olvidándose de eso y seguir su camino. Tal vez si hubiera prestado más atención en las siguientes vidrieras, hubiera notado la gran imagen oscura que se mostraba en el vidrio en vez de su reflejo.

Pronto llego a su casa –¡Spike!— llamo a su asistente pero no recibió respuesta alguna, extrañada comenzó a buscar alguna pista de donde estaría su asistente número uno o por lo menos una nota de él. No tardo mucho al encontrarla cuando esta cayó frente a ella –Who— el sonido de un búho hizo que viera hacía arriba donde uno descansaba sobre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca –Gracias Owlowiscious— respondió Twilight recogiendo la nota y reconociendo de una la letra su bebe dragón –Twilight, fui a casa de Rarity para ayudarla en unos vestidos suyos, regreso más tarde— leyó la nota "bueno, puede que esté en la fiesta también" pensó con calma dejando la nota en la mesa para subir las escaleras para darse un baño.

A penas poniendo una pata sobre el primer escalón una opresión en su pecho se apodero de ella, dejando su cuerpo caer contra el muro, trato de llenar sus pulmones pero un dolor de cabeza le impedía incluso hacer algo tan básico y natural como el acto de respirar. Pudo sentir como su búho mascota asistente se ponía sobre su lomo preocupado _**"Yo soy tu…."**_Una voz resonaba en su cabeza haciendo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara más –tranquilo Owlowiscious… estoy cansada es todo… tomare un baño y dormiré un poco— dijo con una forzada sonrisa hacia su búho.

El ave nocturna se le quedo mirando para luego volar de nuevo a lo alto del estante pero sin quitarle los ojos al pony, con paso lento la unicornio subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto para luego entrar en su baño. Sin atreverse a usar su magia movió las llaves de su bañera con las pezuñas, en poco tiempo esta se lleno de agua y vapor. Poco a poco entro en ella dejando que el calor la abrazara e hiciera que el dolor de su cabeza se fuera.

Ya con su mente libre de dolor pudo pensar en lo que sucedió "eso no fue normal, un dolor de cabeza no llega así de la nada ¿Y qué fue esa voz? ¿Yo soy tu?" pensó Twilight para luego sumergir su cabeza en el agua. En pocos segundos salió a la superficie, quitando el tapón de su baño dejo que el agua se fuera, salió agarrando dos toallas con su magia.

Al terminar de secar su cabeza y melena miro su reloj –Aun queda unas pocas horas para salir, creo que si tomare esa siesta— se dijo en voz alta mientras termino de cepillar su melena y cola oscura con rayas violeta y rosada. Dejando el cepillo a un lado se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, en segundos su mente ya divagaba en el mundo de los sueños y más.

La oscuridad había vuelto y con ella la sensación de la muerte, no podía más que correr y tratar de alargar lo inevitable. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de no llorar "¡No! ¡De nuevo esto no!" pensó enojada deteniéndose derrapando en el suelo volteándose para quedar frente a lo que le seguía –¡Escúchame bien¡ ¡Estoy cansada de correr! ¡SEAS LO QUE SEAS, NO SEGUIRÉ CORRIENDO!— grito Twilight ante la oscuridad sin notar como debajo de ella un circulo de luz azul crecía hasta explotar elevándose al aire rodeándola. La luz parecía elevarse de forma vertical pero pequeños fragmentos de luz giraban alrededor de ella, en la oscuridad resonó un grito de dolor mientras la luz se expandía por todo el lugar.

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por el cegador brillo, poco a poco los pudo volver a abrir y lo que vio frente a ella la dejo sin habla, cientos de colores, incluso algunos que nunca había visto flotaban alrededor de ella, frente a ella la silueta brillante estaba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Trato de tocarla y esta también, pero todo comenzó a desaparecer –¡No! ¡¿Quién eres?!— grito tratando de permanecer allí pero todo desapareció.

Despertó de un golpe respirando con agitación, levemente desorientada por el sueño no se fijo en la ventana de cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la luna ser levantada en el cielo –Oh no…no puede ser— al darse cuenta del exterior giro su cabeza al reloj de su cuarto, notando que solo quedaba 5 minutos para la hora acordada para la fiesta –¡Llego tarde!— grito saltando de la cama con apuro, solo esperaba que ninguna de sus amigas se enojara con ella.

En menos de un minuto se arreglo de nuevo su melena y salió lo más rápido posible de su hogar verificando dos veces que cerró la puerta para luego seguir su galope hasta SugarCube Corner, si ella no estuviera tan concentrada en lo que tarde era, la unicornio hubiera notado las desiertas calles de Ponyville. Sin prestar ninguna atención Twilight siguió su camino, ya podía ver el techo de forma dulce del trabajo y hogar de Pinkie pie y los Srs Cakes, con una sonrisa pensando que llegaría a tiempo aumento la velocidad solo para detenerse bruscamente cuando frente a ella caminando con lentitud otro pony se le cruzo.

Casi choca con el pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él o ella, no podía asegurarlo ya que llevaba una capa con capucha que cubría toda su cabeza y cuerpo –Eh lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención. Con su permiso— susurro apenada moviéndose a un lado para poder seguir su camino, pero el pony le corto el paso al moverse adelante. Pestañeo confundida y trato de moverse de nuevo pero el pony lo hizo igual –Escuche, estoy tarde para una reunión y le agradezco por favor dejarme seguir mi camino— dijo algo molesta la Unicornio. En respuesta el pony ladeo su cabeza para mirar a Twilight, ella retrocedió unos pasos algo asustada.

Era un unicornio o eso pudo pensar ya que usaba una máscara que cubría todo su rostro y era de color blanco la cual tenía una protuberancia en la frente con forma de cuerno, parecía que era para protegerlo o solo cubrir aun más la identidad del pony, dos franjas de color rojo y morado pasaban verticalmente por toda la superficie, pasando sobre el orificio del ojo izquierdo.–¿Apurada Twilight? Pero si la fiesta solo acaba de comenzar— susurro una voz distorsionada, parecían que eran tres voces las que hablaban al mismo tiempo, una femenina, otra masculina y una que no pudo reconocer pero que hizo que su espina dorsal se estremeciera del miedo –¿Có…cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?— pregunto asustada.

El pony desconocido estaba ya frente a Twilight, caminando lentamente hacía ella, la unicornio deba un paso hacia atrás tratando de conservar la distancia entre los dos –Te conozco bien Twilight Sparkle, más de lo que puedes imaginar o recordar pero es una lástima. Ya que tu vida debe acabar sin saber la verdad— susurro el pony asustando aun más a Twilight, esta abrió su boca al ver como de la nada aparecían dos extrañas criaturas que no eran desconocidas para la unicornio pero que no debían existir.

Dos monstruos alados flotaban a cada lado del misterioso pony, tenían características de una gran ave de rapiña por las garras y alas, pero sus torsos, parte de sus piernas y rostros eran los de una mujer humana –No…no puede ser posible…son arpías—susurro aterrada –Oh veo que las conoces, me alegro ya que no tendré que explicarte que son, ahora mis demonios, devoren la carne de este pony— ordene el pony.

Los dos demonios chillaron en respuesta para lanzarse sobre Twilight abriendo sus afiladas garras, sin esperar ni un segundo la unicornio lavanda concentro su magia en su cuerno para crear una escudo burbuja alrededor de ella, pero su rostro mostro el horror al ver que este estallo cuando las garras de las criaturas chocaron contra este. Sin saber cómo se lanzo a un lado logrando a duras penas esquivar las filosas garras como navajas, sin esperar salió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas –Puedes correr Twilight, pero no escapar a tu destino—declaro el Pony desapareciendo en el aire, las dos demonios persiguieron al unicornio.

Twilight corría lo más rápido posible –¡Ayuda! ¡Quien sea ayúdenme!— grito desesperada pero nadie parecía escuchar sus gritos de ayuda "¡¿Donde está todo el mundo?!" pensó aterrada corriendo a cualquier puerta y tratar de abrirla, solo para encontrarla cerrada, sus orejas captaron el sonido del aleteo. Se aparto sin saber cómo y pudo ver como las garras de la arpía pasaban frente a ella hasta llegar a un barril y destrozarlo al cerrarse sobre él. Sin esperar para ver dónde estaba la segunda criatura salió disparada a su hogar "Debo llegar. Debo esconderme" pensó poniendo más fuerza en sus patas, volteo su cabeza para ver como otra vez el demonio se lanzaba hacía ella, moviéndose a la derecha logro esquivarla pero no vio que la segunda arpía caía sobre ella, las garras pasaron al lado de su costado lastimándola haciendo que gritara de dolor y caer al suelo comenzado a rodar.

Golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo casi pierde la conciencia, su costado ardía con fuera y podía sentir la sangre comenzando a salir –No…no quiero morir...— susurro aterrada, las dos demonios volaban en círculos sobre la unicornio disfrutando del resultado de su obra "Princesa Celestia…Spike…quien sea. Ayúdenme" pensó mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Las dos arpías se elevaron aun más en el aire para comenzar a caer en picada con sus garras listas para atravesar la carne _**"No tengas miedo. Toma mi mano" **_la voz de su sueño apareció, susurrando a su mente, para la lógica de Twilight todo esto era imposible, no podía ser que dos criaturas de una mitología de una raza ficticia iban a matarla o de que la voz de un sueño existiera fuera de este.

Pero lanzo la lógica a un lado y cerró los ojos, podía ver la figura luminosa de sus sueños extendiendo su brazo y mano hacía ella, sin duda alguna levanto su pata y coloco su pezuña sobre la mano del ser. Todo comenzó a brillar pero la luz no dañaba sus ojos, sino que parecía curarla. Las arpías detuvieron su vuelo al ver la columna de luz que rodeo al unicornio lavanda, sus ojos brillaban con luz pura mientras que destellos de luz azul giraban alrededor de ella, formando sobre ella una gran figura alta y oscura.

Usaba una especie de uniforme aunque con el estilo de una gabardina negra abierta hasta la altura de sus caderas, cerrada desde la cintura hasta el cuello el cual se levantaba rodeando casi toda la cabeza hasta la altura de sus ojos, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca que era de varias capas, una sobre la otra y con varias aberturas, las de los ojos dejaban ver dos brillantes y dorados orbes, una cinta de cuero rodeaba su frente y cabeza, parecía que salían de ella dos antenas blancas pero parecían ser parte de la máscara del ser. Dos cintas de cuero blanco salían de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se extendían hasta la altura de sus pies. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos por unas puntas de acero filosas como garras, parecía poseer unas extrañas botas que tenían en las suelas grandes y filosas cuchillas. En su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser una lanza, aunque la hoja de la lanza era tan larga como la de una espada pero más bien parecía un cuchillo de un solo filo, en la parte gruesa de la hoja poseía una hilera de afilados dientes.

Al ver esa arma el pensamiento de un horrible dolor era lo que cruzo la mente de Twilight, la criatura levanto su rostro blanco mirando a las dos demonios para luego salir volando hacía ellos. Las dos arpías no supieron que paso hasta que una chillo de dolor al ser cortada en dos de forma vertical de un solo y rápido movimiento del ser. La otra, asustada salió volando tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ese ser. Este levanto su mano libre apuntando hacia al demonio, del cielo unas cuantas nubes negras se formaron y de estas cayo un relámpago sobre la arpía, esta chillo de dolor hasta volverse negra y desaparecer en cenizas.

Los ojos de Twilight no podía despegarse del ser que la salvo, este lentamente descendió y se volteo para estar frente a ella, casi tocando el suelo se detuvo _**"Yo soy tu, tu eres yo. Del infinito océano de tu alma he surgido. Soy el dios de la creación. Izanagi" **_Hablo en su mente para luego desaparecer en el aire en pequeños destellos de luz azul. Twilight pestañeo tratando de procesar lo que paso, pero su mente se apago y dejo que su cabeza cayera al frio suelo, poco a poco cerro sus ojos entregándose a la inconsciencia. Sin notar como si un velo se levantara los ponys comenzaron a aparecer, parecían confundidos pero algunos gritaron al ver el cuerpo de color lavanda en el suelo con sangre. Sobre uno de los tejados de las casa de Ponyville, el pony de la máscara miro todo –Así que, sobreviviste. Que triste, era mejor si solo te hubieras dejado morir, de esa forma no tendrías que sufrir como lo harás ahora Twilight— susurro para saltar y desaparecer en el aire.

Sin que este pony lo supiera, la mariposa dorada observo todo igual, moviendo sus alas se elevo dejando detrás de ella un camino de destellos dorados. Mientras en la calle algunos trataban de ayudar a la herida Twilight, sin saber que sus amigas con Spike corrían preocupadas. Esta dejaba este plano para entrar en otro, uno donde solo sería el primer pasó de su más grande y aterradora aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**El sueño de la Mariposa**

Imágenes sin sentido, ponies que nunca había visto, escenas de lugares que había visto en su vida y otros no viajaban por el aire cayendo en un espiral de luces e imágenes junto con ella. No sentía su cuerpo pero olvido eso al ver un destello a lo lejos, sin saber porque se impulso para alcanzarlo. Su primer pensamiento fue el de una mariposa, eso era el destello de color dorado. La mariposa movía sus alas con gracia y delicadeza, admirando el sutil movimiento de las alas no noto como todo desaparecía en varios destellos de luz hasta que estuvo flotando en un espacio único de colores verdes.

El pequeño insecto dorado voló hasta una gran estructura de colores dorados, parecía una torre pero estaba formado por una cúpula la cual era sostenida por varios pilares de forma circular, entro por un techo de cristal desapareciendo en un ligero destello dorado. Para Twilight solo atravesó el techo sin sentir nada hasta llegar a la base de la estructura. Pudo de nuevo sentir un suelo firme debajo de sus pezuñas, un suelo de mosaicos negros y blancos como un gran tablero de ajedrez. En el centro de la circunferencia la imagen de una mariposa dorada encerrada en un círculo verde, de esta salía una espiral de destellos dorados y en ella estaba la mariposa dorada flotando suavemente.

En un gran destello que le obligo a medio cerrar los ojos, pudo ver una silueta erguida sobre dos patas, pestañeando por un segundo y al fijarse mejor frente a ella dentro de la espiral dorada estaba un semental usando un traje negro, su melena de color oscuro atado con una cinta, llevaba una máscara blanca con un lado pintada con la mitad del cuerpo de una mariposa en colores violetas, tapaba toda su cara –Bienvenida a la brecha entre el consciente y el inconsciente Twilight Sparkle. Mi nombre es Philemon— hablo el misterioso Pony –¿Philemon?— pregunto extrañada la unicornio –Veo que has olvidado, lamento no poder darte todas las respuesta que buscas pero puedo decirte algo y es que has despertado el poder de llamar a tu Persona— dijo el semental para luego aparecer al lado de Twilight el ser que la salvo de las arpías –No…no entiendo nada ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y que es el Persona?— pregunto la unicornio –El Persona es el poder de invocar a los seres dentro de ti, los dioses y demonios que albergas en tu interior. Estas llena de un amor divino como una crueldad demoniaca. Todos los seres usan mascaras. Tu yo actual es una de esas infinitas mascaras y tu Persona es una de las infinitas que hay— explico Philemon solo logrando confundir más a la unicornio.

Izanagi desapareció lentamente –Por ahora debes tener cuidado, una temible presencia amenaza tu existencia y todo lo que te rodea. Ve y rompe las cadenas del karma que ahogan tu alma— exclamo Philemon levanto su pata derecha y apuntado su pezuña a Twilight. La unicornio quería preguntarle de que hablaba pero de golpe perdió la conciencia y todo se volvió negro –No temas, aunque tú no me veas no te dejare sola— la voz de Philemon resonó en la oscuridad para luego no escucharse más.

La oscuridad era infinita pero no producía ningún miedo para Twilight, pero poco a poco el sonido de algo comenzó a molestar, un pitido constante que no dejaba de sonar y perforar sus tímpanos. Con dificultad abrió sus ojos, primero todo estaba fuera de foco pero en segundos pudo notar el blanco techo sobre ella. Pestañeo confundida, ladeo su cabeza a la derecha para encontrar una ventana que mostraba a Ponyville a lo lejos, también una maquina que monitoreaba su corazón –Estoy…en el hospital— susurro con lentitud. Volteo su cabeza hacía la izquierda, en un sofá estaba dormida una pony tierra de color naranja, su melena y cola amarilla estaban algo desarregladas, junto a ella estaba un igual dormido Spike –Applejack, Spike— trato de llamarlos pero su voz era débil y cansada.

Pero fue suficiente para que el pony vaquero se moviera y abriera sus ojos –Twilight…¡Por todo el heno! ¡Estas despierta Sugarcube!— grito levantándose de un golpe tirando al pobre dragón bebe al suelo –¿Qué paso? ¡Twilight!— grito Spike saltando para aferrarse al cuello de la unicornio al igual que Applejack, parecía temer soltarla y que cayera de nuevo en el sueño, pero la tuvieron que soltar cuando un leve gemido de dolor escapo de su boca –Ah tranquila Sugarcube, iré y buscare a las demás y al doctor— dijo la pony vaquera para salir corriendo de la habitación.

El silencio en la habitación era pesado, solo violado por el sonido de la maquina con su infernal pitido –Spike— hablo en voz baja Twilight llamando la atención del dragón –¿Qué me paso?— pregunto tratando de pensar que todo lo que paso y vio fue solo un mal sueño –¿No recuerdas nada?— pregunto Spike mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga recibiendo una negativa respuesta por parte de ella, una mentira para ocultar su miedo a una verdad –Hace dos noches alguien te ataco…— comenzó a hablar, este dato asombro a la pony lavanda "¡¿Dos días?! No puede ser… No siento que haya pasado tanto" pensó asombrada –…Cuando te encontramos estabas ya siendo atendida, tu costado y alrededor tuyo estaba lleno de sangre y…estábamos aterrados. Rápidamente te trajeron al hospital y cuando llegamos no perdimos tiempo para saber de tu estado. El doctor nos dijo que estabas siendo atendida y que pronto estarías fuera de peligro pero que no pudo explicarnos de donde había salido la sangre ya que no tenías heridas visibles pero dijo que por la cantidad perdida debió ser una muy grande y…estabas en coma— esto último dejo asombrada a Twilight –¿Coma?— pregunto aun sin poder procesar bien la información.

Spike asintió mientras pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos –El dijo que…podías despertar en cualquier momento o…nunca. Estos dos días todas las chicas han venido a cuidarte y yo, me dejaron quedarme a tu lado— término de hablar mientras que con el dorso de sus brazos se quitaba las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos. Para la unicornio todo era un caos en su mente, pero olvido todo por un momento e hizo lo que debía hacer en ese momento, abrazar a su pequeño dragón –Sshh, tranquilo Spike, todo está bien ahora. Estoy aquí— susurro tratando de calmarlo.

Spike aferraba sus garras con fuerza en el cuello de su amiga, temiendo que si solo la soltara por un segundo se fuera –Tuve mucho miedo de perderte— dijo entre lagrimas Spike, Twilight acaricio lentamente su cabeza tratando de darle confort –Te prometo Spike, tu no me perderás— dijo para luego darle un suave beso en la frente. Esto pareció calmar un poco al bebe dragón el cual lentamente la soltó. Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, una estela de diversos colores entro de golpe a la habitación seguida muy de cerca por 4 ponies –¡Twilight!— gritaron sus amigas abrazando a la pobre unicornio que no sabía sin sonreír o decirles que se estaba quedando sin aire por el mortal abrazo grupal.

La primera en soltarla fue Rainbow Dash –Twilight ¿Quién te ataco? Cuando lo encuentre no solo le partiré la cara sino que no podrá moverse en el resto de su…— pero fue cortada bruscamente por la unicornio de melena índigo –¡Rainbow Dash! Twilight apenas acaba de despertar, ella necesita recuperarse, no escuchar tu violencia— declaro enojada Rarity viendo a la pegaso de color cyan –¿Necesitas algo Twilight?— pregunto Fluttershy –Estoy bien Fluttershy y gracias por estar conmigo amigas— dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda –Disculpen— todas voltearon para ver a una pony tierra de cuero blanco, melena rosa con una Cutie Mark en forma de cruz roja con corazones entre las esquinas –Tienes una visita Twilight— dijo haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a una figura alta.

Todas abrieron los ojos y las 5 ponies inclinaron sus cabezas cuando la Princesa Celestia entro en la habitación –Pri…Princesa Celestia ¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunto Twilight –Creo que la respuestas es obvia, vengo a ver a mi más fiel estudiante y saber cómo esta— dijo con suavidad la Alicorn haciendo que la unicornio lavanda mostrara una pequeña sonrisa –Querida Twlight, cuéntame que te paso— pidió la princesa del sol.

La boca de Twilight se abrió pero de esta no salió ninguna palabra, la cerro lentamente y se quedo mirando hacía la sabana que la cubría, todas se quedaron viéndola esperando la respuesta –Yo…no puedo recordar bien— dijo en un susurro. Esto hizo que las ponies se mirara entre sí preocupadas –¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas querida?— pregunto primero Rareza colocando su pezuña en el hombro de la unicornio para darle confort –Yo… sé que me vi con Lyra para almorzar y charlar un rato, luego Pinkie me dio la invitación para la fiesta cuando estaba regresando a casa. Cuando llegue creo que me dolió la cabeza, tome un baño y quise dormir un rato— relato pero se detuvo mirando al vació, como tratando de recordar –Creo que tuve un sueño…no recuerdo de qué pero me desperté y era casi la hora de la fiesta. Salí corriendo pensando que llegaría tarde y…un pony…creo que un unicornio salió de la nada y casi choco contra el— la Princesa Celestia miraba a su estudiante sin cambiar su rostro, esperando que ella terminara –No sabía quién era, incluso si era él o ella ya que creo que llevaba una capa con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo. Trate de moverme a un lado para continuar pero él me impidió el paso, se que le hable pero no puedo recordar que le dije o si él me dijo algo pero recuerdo que llevaba una máscara— explico –¿Y cómo supiste que era un unicornio?— pregunto Rainbow Dash –La máscara…aunque le cubría todo el rostro tenía un espacio para también cubrir el cuerno— contesto Twilight.

Todo esto era muy extraño para las ponies, pero en especial como otro unicornio pudo lastimar tan seriamente a su amiga que era prácticamente el unicornio más poderoso de toda Equestria –¿Recuerdas algo más Twilight? ¿El tono de su voz o si su máscara tenía alguna característica?— pregunto la princesa –Su voz…era como si tres voces hablaran al mismo tiempo, creo que usaba algún hechizo de distorsión pero no estoy segura y la máscara…era blanca con dos líneas que bajaban vertical, rojo y morado creo— respondió haciendo que la Alicorn asintiera –Disculpe su majestad— la princesa volteo su cabeza y las ponies miraron a la entrada de la habitación como ingresaba un semental unicornio con una bata de medico –Aunque la joven Twilight parece estar bien, necesito examinarla— dijo con calma el médico –Por supuesto, esperaremos afuera— hablo la princesa por todos en la habitación y sin decir algo más todos salieron incluyendo a Spike aunque este no lo hizo de buena gana pero se calmo al ver como la unicornio lavanda le mostraba una sonrisa.

Una vez en el pasillo las 5 ponies y dragón se miraron entre sí, como si estuvieran hablando entre todos para decidir algo, la primera en romper el contacto con las otras fue la pony vaquera –Eh disculpe su Majestad— comenzó a hablar quitándose su sombrero –Dime Applejack— dijo la princesa volteando su cabeza para verla –¿Usted sabe quien fue el que ataco a Twilight?— pregunto pero al ver el rostro preocupado de la Alicorn la respuesta era más que obvia –Siento decirles que no tengo una idea clara de quien pudo ser. Pero tengo mis sospechas— al escuchar esto todas miraron fijamente a la princesa del sol –¿Sospechas? Entonces puede conocer al atacante de Twilight— dijo la pegaso de color cyan –No estoy segura pero hace unas semanas el rumor de un grupo radical se ha manifestado con mensajes, diciendo que son los emisario de los verdaderos dioses de este mundo. Pensé que solo eran rumores ya que nunca habían hecho algún acto de aparición o violento pero ahora— dijo preocupada viendo a su estudiante siendo revisada por el médico unicornio –¿La atacaron por ser su estudiante?—pregunto Pinkie la cual había estado callada todo este tiempo, parte de su melena y cola estaban lizas –Eso es lo que creo, puede ser una clase de mensaje para mí y es algo que no pienso tolerar— dijo con un tono de enojo y una mirada seria asustando levemente a las ponies –Les pido que me disculpen con Twilight pero debo regresar a Canterlot para hablar con mi hermana, Cuídense mis pequeños ponies— se despidió Celestia comenzando a caminar por el pasillo alejándose.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando el doctor termino de revisar a la unicornio lavanda, esta al ver que la princesa ya no estaba se desanimo un poco pero entendió que tenía asuntos pendientes, sus amigas se quedaron un rato más con ella pero no pudo irse, tenía que pasar una noche más en el hospital. Con dificultad y un soborno de diamantes pudieron convencer a Spike de que regresara a dormir en la biblioteca, se notaba que el pobre no había dormido bien las últimas dos noches. Cuando las horas de visita terminaron y ella se disponía a dormir el remordimiento comenzó a devorar su alma. Había mentido a sus amigas y su mentora, recordaba todo pero como podía decirles que fue atacada por dos criaturas que nadie conoce y que no deberían ni existir _**"Si son sus amigas le creerán mi otro yo" **_abrió sus ojos al escuchar una fuerte y gruesa voz en su cabeza –¿I…Izanagi?—pregunto mirando a su alrededor _**"Estoy dentro de ti, yo soy tú y tu eres yo. Y no necesitas hablar en voz alta, solo piensa en lo que quieres decirme" **_después de unas pocas respiraciones Twilight se relajo "Entonces puedes hablar ¿Por qué ahora?" pregunto _**"Porque estabas con tus amigos, no quise molestarte cuando necesitabas el confort de ellas" **_fue su respuesta ganando una sonrisa de la unicornio "gracias por eso Izagani" pensó acomodando su cabeza en la almohada _**"Descansa mi otro yo, debemos estar preparados para lo que el mañana nos traiga" **_susurro la voz de Izanigi hasta apagarse al igual que Twilight entro en el mundo de los sueños.

El sonido de una locomotora se escuchaba a lo lejos, el sonido de un tren en movimiento era lo que llenaba el aire pero era eclipsado por la bella música de un piano con el cantar de una hermosa voz. Abrió sus ojos y su primer pensamiento fue azul, todo era de un azul oscuro, como si todo estuviera cubierto por una tela terciopelada. Un mueble con vinos y otros licores de color azul estaba a su derecha, a su izquierda una pequeña biblioteca con libros de pasta azul, por las ventanas del vagón una espesa niebla no dejaba ver más allá del cristal pero lo que capto su atención fue la figura sentada frente a ella detrás de una mesa circular azul.

Pestañeo confundida, el ser frente a ella le mostraba lo que debía ser la sonrisa más grande que pudiera existir, sus dedos entre cruzados cubiertos por unos guantes blancos, un traje de gala negro con un pañuelo en su bolsillo, no tenía ningún tipo de pelaje en la cara sino en los costados de su cabeza de color blanco, lo mas resaltante era la alargada nariz en su cara y sus ojos saltones que parecían que saldrían en cualquier momento de su rostro –bienvenida joven señorita al Velvet Room— dijo el ser, su voz vieja pero risueña le dio la bienvenida –Tu…Tu eres…un…humano— susurro Twilight aun sin salir de su asombro. Sus oídos captaron algo mas y se volteo sobre la silla de color azul donde estaba, detrás de ella un gran piano de cola negro era tocado por otro humano, delgado de cabello largo agarrado en una simple cola, sus ojos estaban vendados con una tela violeta pero aun sin ver tocaba las teclas de una forma que seguro ni el mejor de los ponies podría tocar en años. A su lado una mujer humana con un vestido de noche pero con un singular peinado levantado hacia atrás de su cabeza cantaba, pudo notar que sus oídos estaban tapados.

El corazón de la unicornio bombeaba sin control, la emoción de ver a estos seres hacían que su cerebro se llenara de preguntas ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Qué comían? ¿Les daría el permiso de observarlos? Se volteo para ver de nuevo al primer humano, este no dejaba de sonreír –Mi nombre es Igor, ellos son Sin nombre y Belladona, a mi izquierda mi asistente Maxwell— Cuando volteo se llevo una gran sorpresa. Sentado al lado del hombre llamado Igor estaba un Pony tierra, su pelaje era de un gris palido, su melena y cola de color blanco como la nieve, llevaba puesto un traje de botones de color azul, su Cutie Mark era un libro marrón con una V dorada en la portada, era tan grande como el hermano mayor de su amiga Applejack –Saludos— dijo con voz apagada.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerro, luego de unos segundos miro de nuevo a Igor –¿Estoy soñando?— pregunto –Lo estas, al igual que estas consiente de todo esto. Este lugar reside entre el sueño y la realidad, mente y materia… solo unos pocos pueden entrar a la Velvet Room y tú mi querida joven señorita, eres uno de esos pocos. Necesitaras nuestra ayuda a lo largo de tu travesía—al terminar de hablar sobre la mesa un resplandor blanco apareció, lentamente una llave azul con una terminación circular donde estaba grabada la imagen de una cara humana dividida en dos, una parte era blanca y la otra de color negra cayo suavemente en la mesa –Toma esto, así podrás venir cuando quieras— Sin preguntar o dudar con su magia hizo levitar la llave la cual floto hasta ella –Una pregunta ¿Qué son ustedes?— pregunto, Igor sonrió –Nosotros somos sirvientes del maestro Philemon. Enviados para ayudarte— fue la respuesta del 'hombre' por un segundo todo parecía distorsionarse y nublarse ante los ojos de Twilight –Estas a punto de despertar, nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que piensas mi querida joven señorita— se despidió Igor mientras él y el resto de la Velvet Room desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el techo de ayer, solo esperaba que fuera ayer y no otros dos días, se levanto con cuidado y cuando sus pezuñas estaban en suelo firma sonrió, pronto una enfermera pony tierra y el doctor de ayer llegaron y después de unos últimos chequeos era libre de irse a casa. Lo que no espero es que afuera del hospital estaban sus amigas y Spike, entre Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash sostenían un cartel mientras volaban, en letras de color lavanda se podía leer Twilight y al lado un dibujo de su Cutie Mark.

Una gran sonrisa cruzo sus labios, en segundos estaba rodeada de abrazos y palabras de cariño, con Spike montado en su lomo, comenzaron a caminar hacía la biblioteca, donde Pinkie Pie ya tenía todo preparado para la celebración del regreso de Twilight. Aun en todo este mar de felicidad, un terrible pensamiento golpeo a la unicornio lavanda. Las palabras de Philemon regresaron con un gran peso, si era cierto que algo la amenazaba sus amigas estarían involucradas. Una parte de ella quería comparar todo esto como la vez que enfrentaron al dragón o cuando ella fue sorprendida por el Cockatrice pero fue rescatada por Fluttershy. Pero ahora dudaba que la mirada de su amiga pegaso pudiera detener a demonios.

Un pensamiento nuevo cruzo su mente, si este pony la buscaba e iba a regresar y de seguro la volvería a atacar, debía luchar pero esta vez no podría involucrar a sus amigas, deberá hacerla sola…no, tenía a alguien a su lado, a su Persona. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, una calidez la conforto en segundo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para asumir que era Izagani el responsable, una suave sonrisa cruzo su rostro en agradecimiento, sabía que con el no tendría nada que temer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**Lazos**

Casi una semana había pasado desde el incidente con el pony enmascarado y para Twilight Sparkle había sido casi su peor semana ¿Pero por qué sería eso así? La respuesta era que no tenía un momento para ella sola desde que salió del hospital. Sus amigas no la dejaban casi tiempo para estar sola, alegando que era para prevenir ser sorprendida. Si no fuera por su mejor imitación de la mirada de su amiga Fluttershy, Spike seguro la estaría siguiendo incluso al baño.

Suspiro cansada y cerro el libro que había tratado de leer, no había podido pasar de la primera pagina, levantando su cabeza pudo notar que el cielo ya estaba oscuro "lo mejor es que vaya dormir" pensó haciendo flotar el libro con su magia hasta su lugar _**"Deberías también buscar una forma de fortalecerte mi otro yo" **_casi pierde la concentración al escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Twilight suspiro cansada, al igual que sus amigas su Persona también era otro que no la dejaba sola pero con el no podía hacer nada ya que era parte de ella "Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil encontrar una excusa sin tener que explicar todo a las chicas" pensó la unicornio subiendo las esclareas de la biblioteca _**"La verdad es la única respuesta que puedo darte, no debes temer si son tus amigas" **_Izanagi respondió manifestándose en el reflejo del vidrio de una ventana. Otra cosa que asustaba de vez en cuando a la unicornio lavanda. Ella solo gruño metiéndose en su cama "Dejemos que un buen sueño me aclare la cabeza y decidiré mañana" pensó para dejar que su mente se apagara ante el confort de la suave almohada y el calor de sus sabanas.

El sonido de un tren retumbo en sus oídos, abriéndolos de un golpe sus ojos solo para ver todo de color azul –Bienvenida al Velvet Room— dijo Igor sin perder su sonrisa y su mirada penetrante –¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que?— pregunto Twilight viendo a un lado a otro tratando de entender hasta recordar donde estaba –Es que ni en mis sueños puedo descansar en paz— dijo con derrota –Lamento mucho esto pero necesito hablarte de algo urgente— dijo con calma el ser de nariz larga llamando la atención de Twilight.

La suave música del piano con el cantar de la diva lograba calmar el alma de Twilight por alguna razón, incluso haciendo olvidar la amenaza que acariciaba su alma –Nuestro primer encuentro no fue suficiente para poder explicarte algo de tu ser mi querida joven señorita, y es esto— dijo mostrando una baraja de cartas azules donde se mostraba la cara de una máscara dividida por la mitad, un lado blanco y el otro negro. Twilight pestañeo confundida –Siempre son las mismas cartas pero el resultado siempre es diferente ¿Crees en la lectura del futuro?— pregunto poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa circular –Disculpe, pero no creo en la adivinación ni en la lectura de car…— pero se quedo callada al ver como las cartas se movieron en segundos sin que nadie las tocara.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano una de las cartas se volteo sola, la imagen en ella era de calavera, detrás de ella una gran puerta doble con escaleras –La Muerte en posición arriba, representa el fin de algo y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Un cambio provechoso para ti— dijo mirando la carta, con otro movimiento de la mano otra carta se volteo, mostrando una torre siendo destruida por un relámpago negro –La Torre en posición arriba. Un inminente cambio vendrá, un signo de la destrucción pero ¿De quién?— pregunto haciendo por una vez más el movimiento de su mano para revelar la última carta. Esta era de una persona llevando un palo con una bolsa colgado en un extremo, seguido de un perro. Lo más resaltante de la imagen era que la persona iba directo a un precipicio –El loco, la representación de una gran fuerza de voluntad y destreza. Un potencial infinito, ese eres tu mi querida joven señorita— dijo Igor moviendo su brazo sobre las cartas haciéndolas desaparecer.

Para Twilight la lectura de las cartas la dejo con la garganta seca, el fin de algo y destrucción era algo que no le agradaba nada –¿Por qué el loco?— fue la única pregunta que salió de su boca –Querida, yo no pongo las cartas, solo las leo pero puedo decirte esto. Tú eres dueña de tus decisiones y la única responsable de ellas, aun cuando en tu futuro las desgracias vendrán. Puedes cambiarlo ya que tú eres el cero. El potencial de alterar el inminente futuro que se acerca— explico con calma. Twilight estaba algo confundida pero un pequeño brillo de esperanza la calmaba –Pero este potencial no radica solo en ti, sino en los lazos que hagas con tus semejantes— ante esto la unicornio lo miro fijamente –¿Lazos? ¿Te refieres a la amistad? Pero no quiero que por mi culpa mis amigas salgan lastimadas— dijo con temor pero guardo silencio cuando 5 cartas iguales a las del tarot aparecieron flotando sobre la mesa, pero estas estaban en blanco en su cara frontal –Los lazos verdaderos son una unión imposible de romper, que te brindaran no solo la verdad ante el velo de oscuridad que hay ante ti. Sino ofrecerte un poder mayor, aun cuando tus lazos con tus amigas son fuertes no son los verdaderos lazos que crean este poder— ante estas palabras una opresión creció en el pecho de Twilight –Quieres decir que…mis amigas no son honestas conmigo— susurro con tristeza.

Igor cerro sus ojos pero no borro su sonrisa –Lo siento si te hice pensar eso, son tus amigas, no tengas duda alguna de eso pero incluso entre los amigos hay secretos. Cuando ellos se abran contigo el verdadero lazo se creara y un potencial nuevo aparecerá para ti. Tampoco pienses que esto es para tu beneficio propio mi querida joven señorita, ya que este poder no es solo para ti, sino para salvar a todos los que quieres y amas. Ya que tu y solo tú eres la única que puede vencer este mal, ya que no hay otro usuario de Persona como tú para hacer frente a esto— explico haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la unicornio lavanda.

Las cartas desaparecieron de la mesa –Ahora Maxwell, podrías hacerme el favor— dijo el ser mirando al pony tierra a su lado –Si maestro, escúchame bien Twilight Sparkle. Ya sabes que eres la representación del potencial, pero tu sola no puedes despertarlo. Como todo hay muchas variedades y variantes en tu camino. No trates de ser tu misma ante estos cambios porque solo te concentraras en tu forma de ser. Debes ver todo de diferentes formas, pensar como nunca lo has hecho y los caminos que no has visto nunca se revelaran ante ti— explico con calma el pony de color gris pálido confundiendo levemente a la unicornio pero esta asintió –Cuando llegues al final de uno de esos caminos ven a vernos y nosotros despertaremos ese potencial que duerme en lo más profundo de tu alma— con estas palabras todo empezó a verse borroso –hasta un próximo encuentro mi joven señorita— hablo Igor antes de que todo desapareciera en la oscuridad.

Unos ojos violetas aparecieron para ver el amanecer, suspirando Twilight trato de bloquear los rayos del sol con su sabana de estrellas pero sabía que una vez despierta no volvería a conciliar el sueño a menos que buscara algún hechizo para inducirse ella misma el sueño. Pero sabiendo que eso era solo escapar de sus responsabilidades se levanto con pereza de la cama, una vez que sus pezuñas tocaron el suelo firme y su cuerpo alejado de la calidez de su cama, se estremeció por el leve frio aun en su cuarto. Con cuidado comenzó a moverse para no despertar a su asistente número uno el cual dormía en su cesta. Una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro y se acerco para darle un suave beso en la frente, solo para recibir directo a su cara un eructo acompañado de chispas verdes y un pergamino enrollado con un listón rojo y un sello dorado con un sol.

Frotándose su nariz por el golpe recogió con su magia el pergamino "¿Una carta de la Princesa Celestia? ¿A esta hora?" pensó extrañada y algo preocupada la unicornio quitando el listón, "Mi más Fiel Estudiante. Perdóname al escribirte a estas horas pero es necesario que vengas lo más rápido al castillo. Debemos hablar de algo urgente. Firma la Princesa Celestia" al terminar de leerlo comenzó a moverse con rapidez por todo el lugar, olvidando que el bebe dragón aun dormía –¿Ah que sucede?— pregunto adormilado Spike al escuchar algo chocar contra el suelo –Spike, estas a cargo de la biblioteca mientras no estoy— dijo Twilight metiendo varios libros en una pequeña maleta –¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero a dónde vas?— pregunto el dragón levantándose de su cesta –A Canterlot, la princesa a solicitado mi presencia para hablar de algo urgente— explico Twilight cerrando la maleta y haciéndola levitar para comenzar a bajar las escaleras –Pero…¿Pero en qué momento te escribió?— pregunto siguiendo a su hermana adoptiva –Cuando tu roncabas aun en tu cesta— respondió Twilight –Yo no ronco…¿o si?— esto hizo que una sonrisa escapara de los labios de la unicornio pero se detuvo al ver la mirada preocupada del bebe dragón –Spike, estaré bien, así que no te preocupes— le dijo abrazándolo.

Cuando lo calmo abrió la puerta de su hogar –Por favor diles a las muchachas donde estoy para que no se preocupen, si no regreso en dos días te escribiré para avisar cualquier cosa— dijo para luego irse a la estación de trenes. Spike trato de sonreír pero algo en el le decía que algo terrible iba a pasar.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a la unicornio llegar a la estación de trenes ni de esperar uno para su destino porque este no había ni salido, comprando el boleto entro en su vagón y tomo asiento, miro por la ventana como muy pocos ponys llegaban y compraban sus boletos _**"Siento tu preocupación mi otro yo" **_hablo Izanagi "No es normal que la princesa haga esto. Algo grave ha pasado para que me llame" pensó Twilight sacando de su maleta un libro al azar y comenzando a leerlo "Izanagi…debemos estar atentos ante lo que sea" aun cuando no podía verlo sabía que su Persona movió su cabeza afirmando las palabras del unicornio. En media hora de espera el tren comenzó su lenta marcha, acelerando poco a poco hasta dejar atrás la estación y a Ponyville. Mirando por la ventana una pequeña parte de Twilight rezaba que no fuera la última vista de su hogar.

Una hora fue lo que transcurrió en su viaje en tren, pronto pudo ver el castillo y la ciudad de Canterlor, construida en un lado de una montaña, parecía que la ciudad flotaba mágicamente. Sonrió al ver su ciudad natal, debería visitar a sus padres cuando terminara el asunto con la princesa. Pronto el tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse en la estación de Canterlot, con cuidado se bajo y miro a su alrededor. La mayoría de la población de la gran ciudad eran unicornios pero para el desagrado de Twilight esa gran mayoría se creían superiores, siempre con la cabeza alzada como si ellos fueran mejores que otros, vestido con prendas caras aunque en realidad los ponies no las necesitaban, solo era una demostración de su status social _**"Me agrada eso de ti mi otro yo, no dejas que la vanidad nuble tu alma" **_resonó la voz de Izanagi en su cabeza.

Sin prestar más atención a los unicornios comenzó su marcha para ir al castillo, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, conocía cada calle en esa gran ciudad y cada atajo. En poco estuvo frente las grandes puertas del castillo, hermosos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, deteniéndose por un segundo dejo que estos desfilaran por su mente pero algo paso, un dolor llego a su cabeza y con ella el flash de una imagen, el mismo escenario pero con el sonido de varias risas, las risas de pequeñas potrancas.

Pestañeo confundida "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó la unicornio tratando de que el extraño recuerdo volviera pero no podía. Negando con la cabeza recordó que tenía un asunto importante y prosiguió su marcha. No le tomo mucho llegar a la sala del trono en donde prácticamente estaba vació a excepción de los guardias, el gran trono dorado con gemas y la Alicorn que lo ocupaba. La Princesa Celestia sonrió al ver a su estudiante entrar en la gran sala, bajando de su trono camino hasta ella –Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante. Me alegro que hayas llegado con bien— dijo poniéndose a su lado –Princesa…¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Twilight sin rodeos haciendo que la princesa del sol suspirara cansada –Sígueme y te mostrare— fue su única respuesta y empezó a caminar seguida por Twilight.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino ya que era cerca del palacio, una parte de los jardines para ser más exacto, Twilight lo reconoció como una de las áreas abiertas al público pero seguía siendo parte de los jardines reales. Ella había venido unas cuantas veces cuando era pequeña con su niñera para mecerse en los columpios, pero ahora frente a ellos los juegos estaban quemados y retorcidos como si hubieran sido doblados por alguien o algo –¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto asombrada –Esto es un aviso— fue la respuesta de Celestia la cual hizo que la unicornio se le quedara mirando.

Sin perder tiempo con su magia un aura dorada cubrió su cuerno y frente a Twilight una hoja apareció, tomándola con su propia magia la acerco a su rostro, en ella se veía una especie de emblema de una máscara de pony en blanco, bajo ella las palabras de _Los Portadores de los Dioses _escrita en tinta roja brillaba con fuerza –Esto es un mensaje para la Princesa Celestia, nosotros somos las voces y ojos de los Dioses verdaderos, nosotros traeremos la luz de la verdad a esta tierra llena de mentiras— leyó para luego soltar la hoja –¿Qué significa esto Princesa?— pregunto Twilight –Son un grupo de unicornios radicales que apareció hace ya varias semanas, al principio solo eran un rumor pero con los días dejo de serlo. Mi guardia ha estado siguiéndoles la pista pero sin resultado. Al principio lo máximo que habían hecho ha sido dejar panfletos hablando de Dioses ficticios, no los vi como una amenaza pero hace tres semanas empezaron disturbios en la ciudad por culpa de ellos, la semana pasada fue el comienzo de su aparición pero no esperaba que fuera en Ponyville— hablo volteando su cabeza para mirar a Twilight.

Para ella el recuerdo del pony enmascarado volvió al igual que el de las dos arpías, la frase de dioses verdaderos resonó en su cabeza "No…no es posible…¿Ellos pueden invocar Personas?" pensó asustada pero no pudo hacerlo más cuando llevo sus pezuñas a su cabeza –¡Twilight!— grito Celestia al ver a su estudiante gritar y sostener su cabeza con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Parecía que la cabeza de la unicornio lavanda iba a estallar, entre el dolor pudo ver el mismo parque pero intacto, los juegos en movimiento y la sombra de pequeños unicornios riendo. No pudo más y su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

La oscuridad era infinita, pero poco a poco esta fue sustituida por el color y luz, abriendo sus ojos trato de recordar lo último que paso y saber donde estaba –Señorita Sparkle ¿Se encuentre bien?— pregunto una voz femenina, movió su cabeza a un lado para ver a una pegaso de color magenta usando una bata blanca de medico –Si— fue su única respuesta –Entonces hare que la Princesa Celestia entre, está preocupada por usted— dijo para luego retirarse. Con calma Twilight pudo reconocer el lugar como su antigua habitación en el palacio "Izanagi ¿Estos ponies pueden invocar una Persona?" pregunto a su otro yo esperando que su respuesta fuera negativa _**"No podría negártelo ni asegurarlo mi otro yo. Deberíamos estar muy cerca de ellos para poder decirte si lo son o no" **_fue la respuesta del Persona, antes de que Twilight pudiera pensar en otra cosa la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la Alicorn blanca, sus ojos mostraban una leve preocupación la cual desapareció levemente al verla.

Con calma se acerco a la cama –¿Cómo te sientes Twilight?— pregunto, la unicornio respiro lentamente –cansada— fue su respuesta –Twilight…quiero que regreses al castillo y te quedes aquí— dijo Celestia mirando directamente a los ojos violetas de Twilight –¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!— alzo la voz tratando de levantarse –¡Twilight Sparkle! Soy tu mentora como tu princesa y digo que te quedaras aquí!— la mirada dura de la Alicorn hubiera congelado del miedo a otro pero para Twilight eso no era así –¡Por más que seas mi Princesa no eres mi madre!— grito mirando fijamente a Celestia pero se arrepintió cuando noto el brillo del dolor en los ojos magenta rosa de ella –Princesa…— susurro la unicornio –Yo solo quiero que no te pase nada Twilight— dijo la Alicorn cerrando los ojos, con lentitud Twilight se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la princesa del sol, con cuidado puso su cabeza en su cuello cerrando sus ojos, en segundos unas cálidas plumas la envolvieron –Princesa Celestia, se que quiere protegerme pero…si es lo que creo, debe creer que van detrás de mí porque tengo una relación con usted. Pueden ir y atacar a mis amigas para llegar a mí, no puedo dejarlas solas— dijo con calma.

Ninguna hablo por unos segundos pero Celestia movió su cabeza afirmando las palabras de Twilight –Entiendo y…no puedo ir en contra de tu voluntad y encerrarte en el castillo, solo…prométeme que tendrás cuidado y me avisaras— pidió la Princesa separándose de la unicornio para mirarla a los ojos –Lo prometo Princesa Celestia— dijo con una suave sonrisa. Devolviendo el gesto se acerco una vez más a la unicornio para abrazarla con sus alas, ambas disfrutando de la cálida unión. Una sensación diferente recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight y sus ojos brillaron levemente _**"Yo soy tu…tu eres yo. Un largo camino has de recorrer para encontrar la verdad. Soy el sol que ilumina tu camino. Te estaré esperando"**_ una voz gruesa sonó en su mente, una voz cargada de poder. El brillo tan rápido como apareció desapareció de sus ojos "Izanagi…¿Fuiste tú?" pregunto Twilight confundida _**"¿De que hablas mi otro yo?" **_pregunto el Persona haciendo que Twilight estuviera algo asustada.

Dos días habían pasado desde ese incidente, entre los cuales Twilight había pedido a su mentora hechizos de defensa y ataque, al principio la princesa dudaba pero acepto darle los libros, estuvo estudiando con calma cada hechizo pero descubrió que necesitaba no solo concentración y poder para poder realizarlo, sino también una buena condición física. La unicornio tenía que admitir que cuando se trataba de resistencia y músculos era el mejor ejemplo de carencia de estos. Era una erudita y no un guerrero, pero debía tener algo de condición física si quiera por lo menos crear un arma lo suficientemente fuerte para poder tener una ventaja para sobrevivir. Tuvo que aguantar las leves risas de su Persona cuando llegaba a su habitación literalmente destrozada después de una leve rutina de ejercicios _**"No olvidas algo mi otro yo" **_con eso Twilight recordó algo importante y con su magia alcanzo una pluma y pergamino –Para mi asistente número uno…—comenzó a escribir .

Al día siguiente decidió descansar y pasear por la ciudad, recordando el pasado y visitar los lugares que disfruto mientras vivió en la ciudad –Aunque si me preguntaran no cambiaria mi vida en Ponyville para regresar aquí— hablo para ella misma entrando en un restaurant, por suerte no estaba totalmente lleno algo raro ya que siempre todo restaurant de lujo en la ciudad estaba sin un espacio libre pero este aunque no poseía los extravagantes lujos que otros ofrecía, tenía su clase pero el aroma de la comida fue lo que llamo mas el estomago de la unicornio –¿Mesa para uno?— pregunto una pony tierra de color crema –Si por favor y si es posible cerca de alguna ventana— pidió la unicornio –Sígame por favor— pidió la pony.

En poco llegaron a la mesa la cual daba a una gran ventana que dejaba ver la calle –En poco será atendida, gracias por escogernos— dijo la pony inclinando la cabeza para luego retirarse a su puesto "Este lugar es bonito y el servicio parece bueno" pensó con alegría Twilight agregando otro buen lugar para comer en su lista mental, de repente un vaso y una jarra de agua fría envueltos en un aura mágica de un color magenta claro, casi rosa llegaron –Buenas tardes y bienvenida— dijo una voz femenina algo apagada que para Twilight le parecía familiar –Hoy tenemos para usted la especialidad del chef que es una ensalada mixta con las mejores especias, también tenemos batidos de diversos jugos con las más frescas frutas— mientras explicaba Twilight había volteado a ver a su camarera y su rostro se había congelado en una expresión de asombro.

La camarera era una unicornio, su pelaje era de un azul oscuro, una hermosa melena de dos tonos azules pálidos, uno un poco más pálido que el otro, usaba un uniforme de camisa blanca con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, su Cutie Mark era visible la cual era una varita de mago con una estrella de 5 puntas al final y detrás de esta un manto con puntos luminosos como estrellas. Para Twilight verla rezaba para que no montara una escena, la unicornio azul bajo su libreta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, levanto su vista para ver porque el cliente tardaba en hablar y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos al ver al unicornio lavanda, pero poco duro esa mirada para ser sustituida por una de gran enojo e ira –Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes para humillar una vez más a Trixie?— pregunto con enojo la unicornio azul –Trixie…¿Qué te paso?— pregunto Twilight –¿Qué le paso a Trixie? Tú sabes bien la razón Twilight Sparkle ya que eres la causante de que Trixie esté en esta situación— susurro con enojo pero se volteo al escuchar el carraspeo de alguien, desde una puerta un unicornio macho grande de color negro que usaba uniforme de chef miraba a Trixie con una mirada seria.

La unicornio bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio, Twilight pestañeo confundida pero rápidamente entendió lo que pasaba y fingió una sonrisa agradable –Creo que pediré una ensalada mediana de dientes de león y un jugo de manzanas— dijo ligeramente más alto para ser escuchada por el chef. Trixie pestañeo confundida pero tragándose su enojo anoto en su libreta la orden –En poco se la traerá señorita— dijo lo ultimo con esfuerzo para luego irse.

En poco llego su orden y fue dejado frente a ella con cuidado, cuando Trixie se iba a dar la vuelta para irse sintió en su hombro la pezuña de la unicornio lavanda, se volteo algo molesta y miro a los ojos suplicantes violetas –Trixie deseo hablar contigo ¿Tienes hora de descanso?— pregunto Twilight. Eran segundos los que pasaron pero para la unicornio lavanda fueron incontables minutos –El turno de Trixie acabara pronto, si terminas antes y Trixie no se ido puede hablar con ella— dijo la unicornio azul para luego irse. Twilight sonrió y comenzó a comer y recordó el hambre que tenía.

No comió con rapidez pero tampoco lento y en poco termino su comida, para su alivio Trixie apareció para recoger todo y dejar la factura, sin perder tiempo Twilight saco el dinero y dejo una buena propina y se retiro del lugar solo para esperar afuera por Trixie. Diez minutos fue lo que espero cuando vio salir por un callejón a la unicornio azul, sus miradas se encontraron y mientras que la de Twilight era una de esperanza la de Trixie era de un odio controlado pero que amenazaba con estallar –Qué sea rápido, Trixie es un pony muy ocupada— hablo la unicornio azul oscuro comenzado a caminar. Twilight se puso rápidamente a su lado –Trixie, gracias por dejarme hablar contigo. Me alegro ver que estas bien— dijo la unicornio. Esto hizo que Trixie volteara su rostro hacía la estudiante de Celestia mostrando como sus ojos reflejaban un odio más grande –¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Acaso piensa que Trixie está bien?! ¡Es por tu culpa Twilight Sparkle que Trixie es un hazmerreír!— grito la unicornio azul pero se detuvo al ver como otros unicornios se le quedaban mirando enojados.

Twilight miro a los demás con enojo, sabían que todos miraban a Trixie por su comportamiento ya que ellos lo consideraban inferior a ellos por no hablar como realeza o glamur como ellos pensaban que debía ser –Vamos Trixie, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar— hablo con calma Twilight y guio a una molesta Trixie.

Saliendo de la zona de tiendas y comercios de la ciudad, llegaron a un parque el cual estaba cerca de los bordes, mostrando una maravillosa vista aérea –Trixie recuerda este parque, venía para distraerse— dijo en un susurro la unicornio –No sabía que eras de Canterlot, yo también lo soy y venía muchas veces aquí con mi hermano mayor— dijo Twilight tratando de iniciar una conversación –Trixie nunca espero que fueras de aquí, no te vez como el típico ciudadano de Canterlot— dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo –Si, nunca me sentí cómoda en esta ciudad, solo en mi habitación del cas…colegio para unicornios talentosos de la Princesa Celestia— dijo Twilight corrigiéndose lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier estallido con Trixie, no quería decir que era la estudiante privada de la gobernante de Equestria –Trixie no se sorprende, con tu poder debió ser fácil ingresar allí. Trixie lo intento poco después de conseguir su Cutie Mark, había escuchado que una potranca era la estudiante privada de la Princesa Celestia y Trixie quería también aprender de ella— Esto fue como un golpe de agua helada para la unicornio lavanda –Trixie ¿Qué edad tienes?— pregunto Twilight –Trixie tiene 17 ¿Por qué?— pregunto viéndola –Por nada "es una año menor que yo" pensó sacando las cuentas –Trixie falló en su examen de ingreso, otra a su lista— dijo con tristeza.

Twilight quiso tratar de confortar a la unicornio azul pero esta la miro fijamente –Twilight Sparkle quería saber porque Trixie acabo de mesonera en ese restaurant, pues Trixie ya se lo dijo, fue tu culpa Twilight Sparkle. Luego del incidente de la Osa Menor el rumor se corrió, Trixie ya no tenía sus cosas ni su caravana. Trixie fue humillada y señalada a cada pueblo que iba. Trixie tuvo que regresar a Canterlot para poder por lo menos tener un techo el cual dormir, aunque fuera en la sección de la clase baja de la ciudad. Ahora que Twilight Sparkle sabe, puede dejar a Trixie en paz— dijo la unicornio retirándose.

Twilight quiso detenerla pero supo que debía dejarla ir por el momento _**"Es un alma ahogándose en un río de tristeza y odio" **_susurro Izanagi en su mente con lentitud –Entonces alguien debe ofrecerle una pezuña para sacarla— dijo la unicornio lavanda retirándose del parque, parecía que su visita se iba a extender un poco más de lo que había pensado.

)()()(

Otro día para Trixie, otro día de seguir viviendo en un limbo de repetición y fracasos. Su niñez fue así y parecía que su vida seguiría igual, no solo tuvo que regresar a su antiguo hogar donde nunca recibió palabras de apoyo o de aliento para seguir. Abandonado desde hace años solo lo usaba para tener un lugar donde dormir. Su día anterior parecía igual que el resto de los demás desde que regreso, solo la llegada de cierta unicornio en su turno de trabajo cambio eso. Ahora otro día comenzaba y solo esperaba que su rutina fuera igual.

Pero casi a una hora de que su turno terminara volteo su cabeza para mirar como cierta unicornio lavanda entraba al restaurant, pestañeo confundida pero trato de no mirarla y seguir de largo, no resulto cuando la escucho llamándola para poder pedir algo. Con paso lento se acerco a la mesa –Bienvenida— susurro lentamente –Buenas tardes, podría traerme un jugo de manzanas y un sándwich de margaritas— pidió con una leve sonrisa Twilight –En breve se lo traigo— antes de que Trixie pudiera alejarse como si el diablo estuviera frente a ella fue detenida al sentir en su pata la de la unicornio lavanda –Cuando termine tu turno quiero volver hablar contigo Trixie— dijo la unicornio.

Trixie pudo decir que no, podía incluso usar su magia y lanzar por la ventana a la unicornio de color lavanda, pero no lo hizo –Trixie lo pensara— fue su respuesta al alejarse, sin notar la sonrisa en Twilight. Pronto su turno termino y salió por la parte de atrás del local, salió por el callejón y volteo su rostro mirando a Twilight que la esperaba. Ella podía irse y dejarla pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba de acuerdo a sus pensamientos. Acercándose a ella con paso lento se puso a su lado –Vamos al parque, es mas cómodo hablar allá— sugirió Twilight comenzando a caminar.

No les tomo mucho tiempo para llegar, sentándose en uno de los varios bancos del parque se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la nada –Trixie, el incidente de la Osa Menor no fue tu culpa directa, eso lo sé bien y aun cuando trataste muy mal a mis amigos no me siento bien por lo que estás pasando. Sé que en el fondo tu no es un mal pony y quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ser tu amiga— dijo con calma Twilight –¿Por qué le dice todo esto a Trixie? ¿Qué deseas ganar con esto?— pregunto molesta –Quiero solo conocerte Trixie, porque siento que tu y yo no somos muy diferentes aunque no lo creas. Yo casi falle mi examen de ingreso en el colegio de unicornios talentosos, sino fuera por un incidente tal vez no sabría lo que se dé la magia hoy en día. Quiero ayudarte a ser la gran y poderosa Trixie— estas palabras solo hicieron que la unicornio azul se enojara –¡Trixie no necesita de tu compasión ni de la de nadie más! ¡Deja ahora a Trixie en paz!— grito saltando del banco para comenzar a irse.

Mordiéndose el labio Twilight hizo algo que temía hacer pero debía intentarlo –Trixie, me dijiste que querías ser estudiante de la Princesa Celestia porque le enseñaba a una potranca ¿Por qué?— pregunto Twilight. Esto hizo a Trixie detenerse –Porque Trixie a sus 7 años pensó que si alguien de su edad logro llegar a convertirse en la estudiante privada de la princesa, Trixie podría tener una oportunidad también. En lo más profundo de Trixie sabía que su talento era la magia pero ella fallo, falló en su examen, en ser estudiante de la princesa y de…haber podido conocer a la estudiante de la princesa y tratar de ser amigos— dijo todo esto sin voltear a ver a la unicornio. Twilight tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos –Trixie…yo era esa potranca, soy la estudiante de la Princesa Celestia— susurro Twilight pero fue lo suficiente claro para que Trixie volteara asombrada, sus ojos mostraban confusión, dolor y un brillo que para Twilight parecía ser de miedo –Yo…Trixie tiene que irse— dijo la unicornio azul para salir galopando lo más rápido de allí.

Twilight quiso detenerla pero sabía que no podía "¿Hice lo correcto al decirle?" se pregunto a sí misma _**"Lo sabremos en su momento mi otro yo, por ahora debes descansar" **_dijo con calma la voz de Izanagi, Twilight asintió ante las palabras de su Persona y comenzó su viaje al castillo.

)()()(

Tres días habían pasado desde la última conversación con la unicornio azul, Twilight quería darle un tiempo a Trixie para que ella pudiera calmarse para luego intentar ir una vez más al restaurant para poder hablar con ella. Sentada en el mismo banco del parque donde tuvieron su última conversación, sostenía entre sus patas una caja mediana de madera, ayer le escribió a Spike para que se la mandara y hoy en la mañana la había recibido. Solo debía esperar para poder usarla.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que levantara su cabeza, acercándose a ella pudo reconocer fácilmente el cuero azul del pony que venía, en pocos segundos Trixie estaba frente al banco –Trixie sabía que Twilight Sparkle estaría aquí— dijo la unicornio azul. Sin decir nada Twilight se movió para darle espacio a Trixie, al principio esta no hizo nada pero con lentitud se subió al banco para poder sentarse. Ambas guardaron silencio por unos minutos, sin decir algo el cuerno de Twilight brillo haciendo que la caja fuera rodeada por el aura mágica y comenzara a levitar hasta Trixie.

Esta miro extrañada la caja y volteo a ver a Twilight –Ábrelo, esto es tuyo— estas palabras extrañaron a la unicornio azul y con algo de duda la abrió con su magia, sus ojos se abrieron cuando estos vieron su antiguo sombrero y capa con estrellas, aparto la mirada de la caja para ver los ojos violetas de Twilight –La noche que te fuiste recogí todo lo que pude de tu carro, pensé que volverías por tus cosas y trate de recuperar todo lo que no estaba dañado. Como no lo hiciste lo guarde, pero es hora de que esto regrese a su dueña— explico Twilight, Trixie miro de nuevo el contenido y con su magia retiro las prendas para encontrar un espejo pequeño, un cepillo y unas cuantas figuras de cristal de diversos ponies.

Los ojos de Trixie se llenaron de lagrimas pero estas no eran de tristeza, una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro –No puedo creerlo, sobrevivieron todas— para Twilight escuchar a la unicornio azul no hablar en tercera persona fue raro pero olvido eso cuando ella volteo a verla –¿Por qué? Pensé que me odiabas— pregunto aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos –Porque te lo dije, en parte me recuerdas a mi o una vieja parte de mi, solo me concentraba en una cosa y eran en mis estudios, alejaba a todos los que intentaban hacer amistad conmigo porque lo veía como algo inútil. Pero he cambiado y se cuan triste es la vida sin un amigo, por eso no te odio Trixie y quiero…ofrecerte mi amistad— dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda.

Ninguna dijo nada, Trixie cerro sus ojos al igual que la caja, Twilight pensó que la unicornio solo le daría las gracias por devolverle sus cosas, por lo menos tendría el pensar que pudo ayudarla en algo. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir el par de patas alrededor de su cuello –Yo…yo nunca he tenido un amigo antes, siempre se burlaban de mí y me decían cosas horribles, mi madre era la única que me quería y ella…ella— no pudo decir más porque empezó a llorar. Twilight devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar la melena de Trixie –Tranquila, ahora me tienes a mí— susurro con calma –Gracias, gracias por brindarme tu amistad— contesto Trixie entre sollozos pero con una sonrisa.

Un suave viento acaricio el rostro de Twilight, la sensación que sintió hace días volvió a ella y el resplandor en sus ojos apareció _**"Yo soy tu…tu eres yo. Un largo camino has de recorrer para encontrar la verdad. Soy el mago que te llenara de poder en tu camino. Te estaré esperando"**_ a diferencia de la primera vez, la voz que sonó en su mente era más melodiosa y femenina, casi como el sonar de una campana de cristal fino. "No sé qué es lo que me pasa pero, siento que no es malo. Ya vendrá las respuestas a esto" pensó soltando un poco el abrazo, las dos unicornios sonrieron y comenzaron una pequeña charla.

Sin saberlo a lo lejos en una de las estructuras de la ciudad, un pony cubierto por una capa con capucha miraba todo, su rostro cubierto por una máscara dorada observaba fijamente a las dos unicornios –Pronto Twilight, pronto todo acabara para ti— la voz del pony sonaba distorsionada, como si fuera la voz escuchada por una radio mal sintonizada, no se podía distinguir si era macho o hembra. Pero solo una cosa pudo notarse en su voz, el odio hacia la unicornio lavanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**El Mago**

Los días pasaron con gran velocidad para la unicornio lavanda, pero cada día era sumamente aprovechado de diferentes formas. En las mañanas leía sus nuevos libros, por la tarde almorzaba en el restaurant para luego salir para hablar con su nueva amiga en el parque.

En las noches entrenaba los hechizos nuevos leídos en la mañana, tratando de perfeccionarlos lo más rápido y mejor posible. Ya sin saber cuándo sería atacada y de qué forma, debía estar lo mejor preparada para lo que sucediera _**"El esfuerzo duro tiene sus recompensas mi otro yo, pero sobre exigirse trae sus consecuencias" **_hablo Izanagi saliendo del cuerpo de Twilight.

Aun era extraño para ella verlo, era una figura imponente, mas grande que la Princesa Celestia al igual que su arma. La temible hoja brillaba con luz propia, los ojos color ámbar ocultos detrás de la máscara blanca parecían fríos pero cuando los miraba mejor podía encontrar un leve rastro de emoción. Sonrió mientras con su magia hacia levitar una toalla pequeña a su rostro –Tienes razón, es mejor que duerma— susurro volteando para ver sus resultados.

Varios blancos con forma de diferentes criaturas estaban entre quemados, congelados o cortados. Incluso el suelo del lugar mostraba fuertes daños –Creo que me he pasado un poco— susurro para ella misma viendo su obra _**"Tienes potencial mi otro yo. Pero no confíes solo en eso, debes pulirlo como a un diamante para lograr alcanzar la perfección" **_hablo con calma el Persona para luego desaparecer al escuchar el sonido de cascos acercándose. La puerta doble dorada se abrió y por ella dejo entrar a uno de los guardias solares. Un pegaso para ser mas exacto –La Princesa Celestia me mando Miss Sparkle, ella pregunta si se quedara toda la noche practicando— hablo con voz gruesa el guardia –No, dígale a la princesa que he terminado y que me disculpe si he causado molestia a ella o alguien mas en el castillo— dijo con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza la unicornio –Se lo diré, buenas noches Miss Sparkle— hablo el guardia retirándose.

Twilight suspiro cuando el guardia se fue, no solo por el cansancio sino por la vergüenza de saber que había molestado a su mentor _**"Dudo que este molesta mi otro yo" **_la voz de Izagani resonó en su mente y poco a poco la calmo "Si, solo espero que no la haya despertado" pensó para luego salir de la habitación, sin notar como una sombra oculta en uno de los pilares del pasillo, la observaba alejándose.

El sol comenzó a salir, proclamando su reinado en el cielo mientras que la noche se alejaba para dar paso a la luz. Un bostezo escapo de la boca de la unicornio lavanda para luego levitar una taza llena de humeante café. Estaba en el comedor del castillo, sentada cerca de uno de los extremos de la larga mesa –Buenos días mi fiel estudiante— saludo la Alicorn blanca sentándose en el extremo de la gran mesa, cerca de su estudiante. Twilight sonrió tratando de contener otro bostezo –buenos días Princesa— devolvió el saludo pero levanto sus ojos al escuchar la suave risa de Celestia –Sabes, estos días me recuerdan cuando eras una potranca, en vez de café tomabas jugos o en días especiales chocolate y eso te ponía enérgica— hablo la princesa con un leve brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos –Recuerdo esos días, menos los que tomaba chocolate, solo sé que era un desastre— hablo medio dormida Twilight para luego reír junto con la monarca de Equestria.

Levitando la taza tomo el amargo pero necesario néctar negro, dejo que su cuerpo disfrutara del calor de la bebida y que este le llenara con la energía que le faltaba en las mañanas –Twilight ¿Tienes planes para hoy?— pregunto la princesa –Pues, solo veré a una amiga hoy en el parque—respondió la unicornio levitando una cuchara de un plato de sopa y acercándolo a su boca –No sabía que alguna de tus amigas vino a Canterlot— ante esto Twilight bajo la cuchara para poder responderle –En realidad…es una nueva amiga— Esto hizo que la Alicorn blanca pestañeara confundida pero una sonrisa cruzo su rostro –Es bueno escuchar que te abres mas a otros ponies mi fiel estudiante. Siempre me preocupe por lo cerrada que eras ante las relaciones. Quién sabe, puede que cuando menos lo espere me escribas diciendo que has conseguido a un semental— ante estas palabras la cuchara casi se va dentro de la garganta de la unicornio lavanda.

Rápidamente la puso en la mesa –Oh cielos creo que olvide que debía escribirle a Spike, si me disculpa princesa debo retirarme, con su permiso— dijo con rapidez huyendo del comedor mientras la suave risa de la Princesa del sol la seguía. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos se detuvo, trato de calmar su respiración y pensar de nuevo de forma clara. Una vez calmada comenzó a moverse de nuevo a su habitación. Como le dijo a la princesa se vería con su nueva amiga.

La imagen de la unicornio azul vino a su mente "Seguro que si le digo esto a las chicas me gritarían de porque me hice amiga de ella" pensó para luego reírse al imaginarse las expresiones de Appejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity. Con una leve sonrisa llego ante las puertas de su habitación, con calma entro y decidió que aun había algo de tiempo antes de encontrarse con Trixie. Su cuerno fue rodeado por el aura mágica magenta al igual que algunos libros que comenzaron a levitar hacia ella.

Una presión atravesó su cuerpo, parecía ahogarla poco a poco pero tan rápido como apareció esta desapareció –¿Qué…qué fue eso?— se pregunto volteando su cabeza a todos lados. Espero por lo menos unas palabras de su persona pero no hubo alguna. Sin escucharlo supuso que no debió ser nada. Que equivocada estaba la unicornio.

)()()(

El sol de medio día coronaba el cielo azul, ni una nube se asomaban para cubrir la luz del astro rey, varias parejas descansaban bajo las sombras de los árboles de ese gran parque, otras hacían sus picnics y otras mas era para ver el paisaje que se extendía. Al ser Canterlot una ciudad construida en la ladera de una montaña a gran distancia del suelo ganaba una gran vista y varios parques fueron construidos cerca del borde.

Trixie estaba sentada en un banco bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, esperando la llegada de su amiga. Para la unicornio azul esa palabra era aun extraña pero a la vez maravillosa, una leve sonrisa surco su cara. Toda su vida fue una tristeza y la única felicidad que conoció era la de su madre. Pero el destino se la quito.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos –un bit por tus pensamientos— al escuchar esa voz volteo su rostro para ver a Twilight sonriéndole –Hola Trixie— saludo sentándose a su lado –Hola— susurro y las dos vieron el paisaje –Hoy es tu día libre ¿Quieres hacer algo?— pregunto la unicornio lavanda –Solo…quiero estar aquí— respondió Trixie –Si quieres podemos estudiar, traje unos libros que pueden interesarte—sugirió Twilight pero no saco los libros de sus alforjas cuando Trixie no le respondió –Trixie ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto preocupada la unicornio lavanda –Yo…no se que hacer con mi vida. Quería ganar dinero rápido para poder de nuevo estar en el camino y seguir con mis actos pero ahora…viendo como era yo antes me da miedo volver a ser esa yegua— confeso la unicornio azul.

Twilight comprendía los sentimientos de Trixie, había días cuando se miraba al espejo y este reflejaba su antiguo yo. Se preguntaba cual sería su futuro si ella no hubiera conocido la amistad. Aparto esos amargos pensamientos para poner su pezuña en el hombro de la unicornio azul –No tienes que ser tu antiguo yo, puedes seguir viajando y hacer tus espectáculos de nuevo. Solo debes cambiar unas cosas— fue la sugerencia de Twilight.

Antes de que alguna de las dos unicornios pudiera decir algo, un grupo de potros paso corriendo frente a ellas, en un segundo el parque se lleno de pequeños potros y potrancas que jugaban toda clase de juegos, incluso algunos molestaban sin querer a las parejas del parque. Twilight se quedo mirando por un momento como unos padres pedían disculpas a una pareja porque sus hijos pasaron sobre su comida. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro –Trixie, tengo una idea y creo que te gustara— susurro la unicornio lavanda ganándose una mirada confusa de Trixie.

Las risas de los potros llenaban el aire del parque animando el lugar para ellos pero algunos paseantes no les sucedía lo mismo, pero eso acabo cuando unos pequeños fuegos artificiales capturaron la atención de los pequeños. Los padres miraron como sus hijos corrían al origen de aquel pequeño despliegue de colores y sonidos. Sobre el banco Twilight Sparkle miraba a los pequeños, detrás de ella un improvisado escenario se levanto gracias a la magia de su cuerno –¡Potros y potrancas de este parque! ¡Déjenme presentarles a la única y gran Trixie!— exclamo saltando para dejar que una explosión pequeña de fuegos artificiales cubriera el banco con humo blanco, los pequeños con los ojos abiertos lograron ver a una yegua de color azul con un sombrero de punta con capa de un color morado con estrellas azules y amarillas.

La unicornio azul miro a su público, su mente estaba dividida. Por un lado el terror de fracasar se apoderaba de su cuerpo y por otra, una voz le susurraba que debía dejarlos maravillados y de paso, demostrar cuan superior era ella ante ellos. Levanto sus ojos para ver que detrás del público infantil estaba Twilight sonriéndole, ella devolvió la sonrisa y aclaro su voz –Hola mi pequeño publico ¿Listos para quedar maravillados por la magia?— pregunto con una gran sonrisa recibiendo de inmediato gritos de los pequeños. Sin perder tiempo alguno Trixie comenzó con trucos sencillos, con polvo creaba figuras que danzaban en el aire e interactuaban con su público ganando chillidos de sorpresa y felicidad.

Twilight miraba todo desde atrás, cuidando de los pequeños y observando con cuidado como los padres observaban tranquilos a sus hijos. Muchos sonreían al verlos felices y otros solo prestaban mucho atención tanto a ella como a Trixie. Pero ignoro eso y mas al ver como la unicornio azul se detenía –Para mi siguiente truco debo pedir la ayuda de mi asistente y de un voluntario del publico— al decir esto todas las patas de los pequeños se levantaron enseguida, queriendo participar. Trixie vio a cada uno de ellos hasta señalar a una pequeña potranca de pelaje rojo, una unicornio de melena y cola de color de color naranja y unos ojos azules –Cual es tu nombre— pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa –Ah… Blazing Star— susurro apenada pero con una gran sonrisa –Bien Blazing, espero que seas una buena saltadora en la cuerda porque vamos a jugar— dijo Trixie haciendo aparecer una soga.

Agarro con su boca un extremo de la soga y se la lanzo a Twilight la cual agarro de suerte con la suya, Trixie agarro el otro extremo y comenzaron a moverla, la potranca comenzó a saltar divirtiéndose sin notar como el publico exclamaba asombrado como la soga seguía moviéndose sin que las dos yeguas unicornio la estuvieran girando.

La tarde comenzaba y con ellos el show de la unicornio azul –Para cerrar el ultimo truco de magia— al decir esto todos los pequeños dejaron escapar gemidos de tristeza –No se pongan tristes ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no jugamos primero con esta pelota?— dijo levitando una gran pelota de diferentes colores para lanzarla al publico. Los pequeños comenzaron a jugar con ella golpeándola con sus cabezas y pasándosela uno a otro. En un momento la gran pelota cayo al suelo y comenzó a moverse para luego agitarse violentamente y expandirse. Los pequeños retrocedieron cuando esta exploto rebelando a Twilight.

Por un segundo todo fue silencio pero los pequeños comenzaron aplaudir con fuerza. Sin perder Tiempo Twilight inclino su cabeza varias veces y con su cuerno activo levito sus alforjas trayéndolas hacia ella, con lentitud las puso cerca de los padres los cuales sin dudar sacaron algunos Bits, poco a poco los potros y potrancas se iban con sus padres mientras el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos.

Bajo la luz de un farol Trixie pestañeo confundida –¿Cuanto dijiste que hicimos?— pregunto una vez mas –68 Bits— fue la respuesta de Twilight por cuarta vez –No puedo creerlo…es mas de lo que hago en un mes en el restaurant— dijo la unicornio azul aun sin salir de su sorpresa. Twilight sonrió empujando la montaña de monedas con su pata –Como es época de vacaciones, los parques se llenan de pequeños y como los padres no pueden estar siempre vigilándolos, un show como el tuyo los puede ayudar— dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda. Trixie miro la montaña de monedas para luego ver los ojos morados de su amiga –No puedo quedarme con todo esto, me ayudaste— dijo empujando las monedas –Yo no los necesito Trixie, me basta con ayudarte— con estas simples palabras la unicornio azul comenzó a llorar pero una leve sonrisa adornaba su boca –Gracias— susurro.

)()()(

Los días pasaron rápido para Twilight y con ella su preocupación al visitar el restaurant donde Trixie trabajaba y saber que había renunciado hace tres días, la busco en los parques esperando encontrarla dando su show a los pequeños pero en ninguno la encontró. Ahora paseando por el distrito de modas dejo que su mente tratara de encontrar una posible solución, sin notar por donde caminaba ni a quien pasaba a su lado –Twilight— hablo una voz conocida haciendo que la unicornio lavanda levantara su rostro de golpe, cerca de ella parada junto a una carro de caravana estaba Trixie, usaba un smoking negro sin mangas junto con un sombrero de copa negro, un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello terminaba el conjunto –¡Trixie!— grito Twilight poniéndose al lado de la unicornio azul –¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes— dijo preocupada –Tenía algunas cosas que resolver— fue la respuesta de Trixie.

Twilight miro con mas detalle el carro –Volverás a viajar— no era una pregunta pero Trixie asintió –Al principio era mi idea original, por eso trabaje en ese restaurant para ganar el dinero suficiente pero. Llegaste tu y me diste algo que nunca pensé tener en esta vida, con eso mis ideas se desmoronaron y tenía miedo. Miedo de que si regresaba al espectáculo volvería a ser lo que era y no quería eso, pero me enseñaste que podía ser yo misma y hacer lo que mejor hago. Por eso quiero darte las gracias Twilight, eres la mejor amiga que puedo pedir— los ojos de Twilight brillaban por las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, sin decir nada se lanzo sobre Trixie abrazándola, la unicornio azul no espero un segundo y también rodeo con sus patas a su amiga.

Por varios segundos estuvieron así hasta que se separaron, con su magia Trixie levito una pequeña caja dentro de su carro y la dejo frente a Twilight –¿Que es?— pregunto –Ábrelo y lo sabrás—dijo con una sonrisa Trixie. Twilight con su magia abrió la caja pero casi la deja caer cuando vio lo que era su contenido, la vieja capa y sombrero de Trixie estaban bien doblados y guardados –Pero…esto fue un regalo de tu madre…no puedo aceptarlo— dijo la unicornio lavanda tratando de devolverlo pero Trixie se lo impidió –No pido que te lo quedes, te pido que los guardes. Aun en mi queda algo de la vieja Trixie, quiero que el día que nos veamos de nuevo, yo sea alguien mejor y poder llevar este traje no como solía hacerlo, con falso orgullo y soberbia. Quiero llevarlo con alegría y darla como lo hizo mi madre el día que me lo dio. Por eso Twilight, cuídalo hasta que nos volvamos a ver— pidió la unicornio azul.

Guardando la caja en su alforja Twilight asintió con su cabeza tratando de contener las lagrimas, Trixie sonrío y con su magia acomodo las correas del carro sobre ella –Hasta pronto Twilight Sparkle, mi amiga— se despidió la unicornio azul comenzando a moverse. Twilight se quedo en medio de la calle viendo como el carro se perdía, entre sus patas delanteras estaba la caja para luego guardarla –Hasta Pronto Trixie Lulamoon— susurro con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, sin notar como un brillo leve aparecían en ellos, una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo llenándola de fuerza _**"Yo soy tu…Tu eres yo. El verdadero lazo ha nacido, el gran velo de la mentira cae de tus ojos y la verdad brilla ante ti. Ven y seamos uno mi otro yo"**_ la suave y melodiosa voz susurro dentro de su cabeza haciendo que abriera sus ojos –¿Qué?— se pregunto confundida.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas una presión se apodero de su cuerpo –¿Qué…es esto?— se pregunto tratando de contener el dolor _**"¡Salta a un lado ahora!" **_grito Izanagi, sin preguntar lo hizo y en un segundo donde la unicornio estaba una gran bola de fuego se estrello, varios unicornios comenzaron a correr por el miedo cuando otras bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer del cielo. Twilight levanto su cabeza para descubrir que estos ataques no venían desde muy lejos, sobre el distrito varias figuras flotaban. Tenían cabezas de calabazas con agujeros simulando un extraño rostro, llevaban puesto lo que parecía un sombrero de punta verde, su cuerpo era únicamente una capa negra pequeña que se movía con el viento, un guante blanco sostenía un farol prendido del cual las bolas de fuego salían disparada –Es sorprendente lo que puedes hacer con unos buenos demonios ¿No lo crees Twilight Sparkle?— pregunto una voz distorsionada.

Girando su cabeza a un lado la unicornio lavanda pudo ver a otro pony cerca de ella, usaba una capa con capucha gris que ocultaba todo su cuerpo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara completamente dorada. Para Twilight no le fue difícil imaginar que este pony estaba relacionado con el mismo que lo ataco hace casi tres semanas atrás, también noto que debía ser un unicornio por la forma de cuerno que poseía la máscara –¿Por qué me atacan? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?— pregunto levantándose del suelo –No vale la pena explicarle a un traidor el pasado y menos cuando está a punto de morir— hablo mientras dos de los demonios de calabaza flotaron hasta el "¿Traidor?" pensó mientras sus ojos brillaron y la columna de luz salió debajo de ella y la figura de Izanagi aparecía –¡Jack-o'-lantern! ¡Agilao!— grito el pony enmascarado y las lámparas de los dos demonios brillaron lanzado grandes bolas de fuego.

Estas en segundos las bolas de fuego llegaron a Twilight y explotaron, una gran columna de fuego se levanto pero duro poco rebelando una gran cúpula de color morado cubriendo tanto a la unicornio como a su Persona, sin esperar Izanagi salió disparado del escudo de magia para atacar. El pony salto hacia atrás evitando la mortífera arma de la Persona la cual de un rápido movimiento rebano a los dos demonios, pero un ataque a su espalda lo tumbo al suelo. Twilight grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que Izagani era atacado –¿No sabías? Es raro viniendo de ti Twilight que siempre pareces saber de todo, el daño que recibe tu Persona lo recibes tu pero en menor medida, así que de una forma u otra puedo dañarte— dijo con gran maldad el pony pero tuvo que agacharse cuando otro ataque de izagani casi le da.

Twilight levanto su cabeza viendo como dos Jack-o'-lantern preparaban sus ataques –¡Izanagi! ¡A la derecha rápido!— grito, el Persona sin decir nada hizo caso esquivando los dos ataques, de un salto llego hasta el cielo donde atravesó con su espada a uno de los demonios y al otro lo agarro con su mano hasta reventar su cabeza de calabaza. Para la unicornio lavanda no pudo contemplar mas al sentir una extraña pero a la vez familiar energía. Una columna de luz azul salía por debajo del pony rodeándolo –Persona— susurro Twilight con su cuerno brillando, Una extraña criatura salió de la luz azul contra la unicornio, una espada igual que la de Izagani hecha de energía pura se formo frente a Twilight pero en vez de ser color magenta era de un azul eléctrico, incluso pequeñas descargas de energía salían de la hoja.

Antes de que la erudita se preguntara que pasaba con su arma ya que antes cuando practicaba no era así tuvo que usarla para frenar el ataque de la Persona de su atacante. Un brazo metálico choco contra la espada de electricidad, haciendo que la energía golpeara al ser, el pony grito de dolor al igual que su Persona y esto le dio tiempo a Twilight para contemplarlo.

Era un ser deforme hecho de metal, por su extremidades debió ser alguna copia del cuerpo humano pero su cabeza estaba mas hacia la izquierda y puesta de costado como si alguien le hubiera doblado el cuello, su brazo derecho estaba muy debajo casi llegando a la mitad del torso mientras que el izquierdo era mas grande de lo normal, de su pecho varias bocinas de amplificadores de diferentes tamaños salían, siendo el mas grande el que estaba en el centro. Sus piernas estaban todas torcidas y el metal estaba muy golpeado. El Persona gritaba y parecía que era una mezcla entre dolor y rabia.

Tal visión dejo asombrada a la unicornio que no pudo ver el siguiente ataque de la criatura frente a ella, en vez de un ataque físico el Persona grito mas fuerte haciendo que las bocinas de su cuerpo comenzaran a moverse amplificando el grito el cual golpeo a Twilight levantándola y lanzándola hacia atrás. Golpeando el duro piso de la calle giro por unos segundos para luego detenerse, sin perder tiempo se levanto esperando otro ataque pero grito cuando sintió que su costado se quemaba. En el cielo Izanagi era atacado por todos los Jack-o'-lantern, esquivando ágilmente las bolas de fuego pero una logro darle en su costado, trato de contra atacar pero otra le dio en su pecho haciendo que la unicornio gritara –Jajaja ¡¿Qué se siente Twilight?! ¿Qué se siente este dolor recorriendo por tu cuero? ¡Sufre! ¡Sufre como nosotros sufrimos por tu culpa traidora!— grito el Pony mandando a su Persona a atacar de nuevo.

Izanagi se lanzo al suelo seguido de los Jack-o'-lantern, estos preparaban sus ataques pero se esparcieron cuando un rayo de hielo golpeo a uno congelándolo, con los dientes apretados Twilight pudo realizar un hechizo de hielo lo suficiente fuerte para congelar a uno, bajo su cabeza para mirar como el Persona del pony enmascarado estaba casi frente a ella, Izanagi llego al suelo y en milésimas de segundo agarro a la unicornio y se lanzo a un lado. El Persona metálico golpeo el suelo con su brazo izquierdo creando un mini cráter en donde estaba Twilight.

Unicornio y Persona chocaron contra la vidriera de una tienda atravesándola refugiándose dentro de esta, los Jack-o'-lantern restantes lanzaron sus bolas de fuego contra el local incendiándolo en segundos –¡Arde! ¡Arde y ve al infierno por tus pecados traidora!— grito con locura. Twilight tosía con fuerza, trato de concentrar su magia en su cuerno para intentar apagar las llamas pero no podía con el humo que quemaba sus ojos y pulmones. Algo fue colocado en su rostro por su Persona pero no sabía que era pero lograba en parte cubrir su rostro del humo, al igual que alguna tela cubriendo su cuerpo "¿Voy a morir aquí?" podía escuchar las risas de locura de su atacante y como la madera del lugar crujía con fuerza "Izanagi, perdóname. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar" pensó cerrando sus ojos. Por unos segundos el calor y el dolor desaparecieron. Para luego ser sustituidos por el suave sonido de un piano y el confort del color azul rodeándola –Acaso te rindes tan fácilmente Twilight Sparkle, pero si aun no despiertas el poder que duerme en tu alma— hablo una voz conocida para la unicornio.

Twilight por fin noto que se encontraba en el Velvet Room, la sonrisa de Igor era mas grande de lo normal, en la mesa circular frente a ella la capa y sombrero de Trixie descansaban, rodeadas de un aura azul –El verdadero lazo ha nacido, es hora de que nosotros los residentes del Velvet Room cumplamos nuestras funciones— hablo Igor cerrando sus ojos. La melodía del piano cambio de golpe, siendo una mas fuerte y rápida al igual que el canto de Belladona, Maxwell comenzó a flotar mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con luz blanca. El vagón del tren desapareció dejando solo el suelo, un gran vacío negro con miles de estrellas era lo único que se contemplaba, la capa y sombrero brillaron con mas fuerza hasta estallar en luz, haciendo que Twilight cubriera sus ojos con una de sus patas.

En el mundo real, fuera de la tienda una gran luz azul hacía que los Jack-o'-lantern retrocedieran –¡¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando?!— grito el pony. El cuerpo de Izagani brillaba en luz azul para luego desaparecer, una columna de luz salía por debajo de Twilight agitando la tela que la cubría, por los orificios de los ojos de la máscara salía una luz blanca, una nueva forma aparecía sobre la unicornio, un cuerpo humano un poco mas grande que el de ella aparecía, una grandes alas de mariposa crecieron de su espalda, de colores amarillos hasta colores lavanda en las puntas, de piel de color roja, usaba unos pequeños zapatos naranja, un traje blanco hasta un poco mas debajo de su cintura, las mangas de sus brazos estaban adornadas por cientos de flores, sus ojos eran completamente de un color verde esmeralda, su cabello era de diferentes colores, negro sobre su cabeza y agarrado en dos coletas la los lados era de colores que iban del amarillo oscuro hasta un naranja claro en las puntas _**"Así que tu eres mi otro yo. Soy Hua Po, cuida bien de mí por favor" **_susurro la Persona con una sonrisa, su voz era increíblemente hermosa y era la misma que escucho cuando comenzó su amistad con Trixie.

Hau Po se elevo un poco y abrió sus brazos, las llamas del lugar se agitaron y comenzaron a moverse, entrando en el cuerpo de la Persona. Para Twilight una suave sensación de calor entraba en su cuerpo, como curándola y llenándola de poder. El pony enmascarado no podía creer lo que veía, las llamas desaparecían con rapidez pero fue mas rápido la espada hecha de fuego que golpeo a la monstruosa Persona, la criatura grito de dolor al no solo ser herido por la hoja cortando su cuerpo sino por el calor que esta transmitía, el pony grito también aunque sin heridas visibles el dolor era insoportable.

De la tienda salió Twilight, sin notar que llevaba un singular atuendo, una máscara negra ocultaba su cara y cuerno, un extraño traje la cubría por completo, era de colores azules oscuros con bordes negros y morados. Su melena y cola eran negras por el hollín causado por el fuego –Esto termina aquí y ahora— susurro Twilight, sin poder verse la magia comenzó a rodear el cuerno de la unicornio lavanda y Hua Po desapareció. Una gran honda de magia fue disparada congelando todo a su alrededor, el pony convoco un escudo de color verde para cubrirse pero aun así partes de su cuerpo se congelaron, al igual que su Persona y los Jack-o'-lantern. La columna de luz salió de nuevo y con ella la figura de Izanagi, estiro sus brazos y abrió sus manos, el cielo se oscureció dejando caer una lluvia de relámpagos los cuales cayeron sobre los congelados demonios destruyéndolos.

Twilight noto que su arma de fuego había pasado a ser de electricidad de nuevo, ahora comprendía que el poder de su Persona invocada cambiaba su magia, levanto su espada y la lanzo contra la Persona de metal, atravesando el hielo y el brazo izquierdo para luego explotar y desaparecer. El pony grito de gran dolor agarrando su pata izquierda para luego desplomarse en el congelado suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad trato de levantar su oculto rostro –No…se suponía que esto…pasaría…tu debes…morir— susurro entre dolor. Twilight respiraba levemente agitada, comenzó a caminar hacia su atacante desapareciendo su arma. Hasta que escucho varios aleteos, levantando su cabeza pudo ver como los pegasos de la guardia real solar descendían al suelo rodeando la tanto a ella como al pony caído –¡Por ordenes de su majestad, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria! ¡Ustedes dos quedan detenidos!— grito uno de los pegasos.

Para Twilight esto la sorprendió mucho pero no pudo pensar en lo que sucedía, Izanagi la tiro al suelo justo a tiempo evitando que unas filosas garras que casi la decapitaran. Una arpía agarro el semiinconsciente cuerpo llevándoselo, sobre la espalda del monstruo volador estaba otro pony con capa y capucha, usando una máscara blanca con dos líneas, una morada y otra roja. El mismo que ataco a Twilight hace casi un mes. Para Twilight el tiempo se detuvo, tratando de poder ver cualquier detalle para lograr identificar quien era, no noto como Izanagi la agarro entre sus brazos, ni cuando levanto su pierna izquierda para dar un rodillazo en toda la cara a uno de los guardias que se había lanzado sobre ellos y del gran salto que dio para alejarse del lugar.

)()()(

El sonido del agua corriendo y de esta limpiando su cuerpo la calmaba, Twilight Sparkle levemente abrió sus ojos pero no miro nada en concreto en su baño del cuarto del castillo, solo recordaba el viento en su melena, de cómo llego al balcón de su cuarto y como Izanagi desapareció. Oculto lo mejor posible la máscara y la ropa que llevaba puesta en un baúl. Suspiro cerrando con su magia las llaves del agua, noto como su aura normal había regresado "Y las preguntas crecen mas ¿Por qué cambio mi magia cuando uso a mis Persona? ¿Y cómo pude tener otra Persona?" como de un golpe un recuerdo vino a su mente, el encuentro con el extraño semental de mascara de mariposa _"tu Persona es una de las infinitas que hay" _resonó en su mente hasta desaparecer –Hau Po…ella apareció por un lazo. El lazo que hice con Trixie— susurro saliendo del baño recordando igualmente las palabras de Igor _"Los lazos verdaderos son una unión imposible de romper, que te brindaran no solo la verdad ante el velo de oscuridad que hay ante ti. Sino ofrecerte un poder mayor…" _quitando lo ultimo de humedad de su cuerpo salió del baño. Todo estaba listo para regresar a su hogar –Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas— susurro caminando hasta su cama y acostándose en ella _**"Las descubriremos mi otro yo, no estas sola en este largo viaje" **_susurro Izanagi _**"Jejeje y menos ahora que yo estoy contigo" **_la dulce y hermosa voz de Hua Po resonó en su mente, haciendo que Twilight suspirara –Genial, ahora tengo dos voces en mi cabeza…creo que me volveré loca— dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejando que el sueño se la llevara.

En un lugar oculto, donde pocos sabían de su existencia, una figura alta observaba un gran mapa de Equestria colgado en un muro –Así que, han regresado los Usuarios de Persona. No permitiré que su existencia se alargue mas en estas tierras, lo juro— susurro con decisión, sobre una mesa estaban tres fotos, dos de ellas de los misteriosos ponies y la ultima. Una de Twilight con la máscara y ropa que cubrían su identidad, las tres tenían algo en común y era la daga clavadas en sus rostros ocultos –Sea de una forma o de otra— con esas últimas palabras la gran figura desapareció del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**Tarot**

El silbido del tren penetro en los oídos de la joven unicornio sacándola de su mente, observo por la ventana como la estación de Ponyville se acercaba cada vez más y como el transporte de vapor disminuía su marcha. Con un suspiro comenzó a levitar con su magia sus maletas. Cuando el tren se detuvo, los pasajeros comenzaron a salir y dispersarse. Con los años el pequeño poblado fue creciendo poco a poco, geográficamente era la ciudad más cercana a Canterlot.

Con un respiro hondo, Twilight emprendió su marcha a casa, casi un mes fuera de su hogar y ya deseaba llegar y agarrar sus libros, su línea de pensamiento se detuvo allí. Había pasado casi más de un año en esta pequeña ciudad y ya la consideraba su hogar, la biblioteca a parte de su residencia era su lugar de trabajo aunque ella no lo necesitaba. Nunca les confesó a sus amigas que tenía una cuenta bancaria la cual casi ni había tocado en su vida desde que se volvió estudiante privada de la Princesa Celestia. La beca de la escuela y el dinero que sus padres depositaban para ella mensualmente se acumulo con los años y los intereses fueron creciendo. Aun cuando su familia no era de la alta clase social ellos estaban económicamente bien. Y mas al tener un hermano mayor como capitán de la guardia real del palacio.

Sin notarlo ya estaba cerca de su hogar, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta de su casa, solo para ser recibida por una pegaso cian –¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Por el amor de Celestia que…sucede…?— la pregunta murió cuando no solo noto la mirada preocupada de la pegaso sino de 5 pares mas de ojos sobre ella. Cuando se levanto Spike le tendió un periódico el cual en su portada mostraba la foto del distrito de modas de Canterlot totalmente congelado y con el titulo de ataque terrorista.

Sus ojos se quedaron viendo la foto, recordando que fue ella la que hizo eso –Mejor entremos— susurro entrando a su hogar junto con sus amigas y su asistente, cuando la puerta se cerro y el equipaje cayó al suelo las preguntas no se hicieron de esperar –¡Chicas! Por favor, una a la vez—pidió la unicornio lavanda –¿Por qué no nos avisaste que hubo un ataque en Canterlot?— pregunto Rainbow Dash –Ocurrió cuando me estaba preparando para salir de la ciudad y no estaba allí— dijo adivinando la pregunta de Rarity –Sugarcube, todas estamos preocupadas, hace mas de un mes fuiste atacada y ahora esto ocurre cuando tu estas allá ¿La carta de la Princesa está relacionado con algo?— pregunto la vaquera.

Twilight sabía que no podía mentirle al elemento de la honestidad, pero una parte de la verdad aun debía seguir en la oscuridad –Si Applejack, La Princesa Celestia me llamo para que me quedara en el castillo— esto género un grito de sorpresa –¿ella piensa que el grupo esta detrás de ti por ser su estudiante?— pregunto Pinkie Pie. Ahora que Twilight se fijaba bien en la pony tierra rosa, noto que su melena y cola normalmente esponjosa presentaba partes lisas, como si se hubiera desinflado ciertas partes –Eso es lo que ella supone. Uno de los jardines del palacio que es público fue atacado la noche antes de irme a Canterlot. Hable con ella y…me dejo quedarme aquí en Ponyville— susurro con una leve sonrisa viendo a sus amigas las cuales sonrieron pero pronto sus sonrisas desaparecieron de sus caras.

La unicornio lavanda noto esto y cuando iba a preguntar una de ellas fue mas rápida –Entonces…pueden que ataquen a Ponyville— dijo Fluttershy –Es lo mas probable— dijo con tristeza Twilight. El lugar se puso tenso pero no duro mucho cuando Twilight sintió los escamosos brazos de Spike rodeando su pierna –¡Pues que vengan! Se tendrán que enfrentar a mi si quieren lastimar a mi amiga o alguien mas— dijo con fuerza Rainbow Dash –No sabrán que los golpeo cuando estén aquí compañera— dijo con una sonrisa Applejack –¡Oh olvide! Hay que celebrar que Twilight regreso— y sin decir nada mas varios globos cayeron del techo los cuales hace un segundo no estaban. Algo que todos aseguraban pero nadie quería, menos Twilight saber como llegaron allí, solo un único pensamiento paso por las 5 yeguas "Es Pinkie Pie".

Olvidando esos detalles las jóvenes yeguas comenzaron a divertirse, olvidando las preocupaciones y disfrutando el momento. Sin que nadie lo notara el día paso y la noche llego, poco a poco todas las amigas del unicornio se fueron a sus casas. Despidiéndose de Rarity, Twilight cerró la puerta y vio el desorden que quedo, globos por todas partes, serpentinas colgando de las estanterías y ¼ de pastel sin comer el cual también fue sacado de la nada por Pinkie Pie –Lo juro, si Pinkie oculta un cuerno debajo de su melena a mi me saldrán alas y será la siguiente princesa de Equestria— susurro en broma y con algo de temor de imaginar a la pony rosa con magia.

Tratando de olvidar ese pensamiento se concentro buscando a Spike, el pequeño dragón dormía sobre el sofá, roncando ligeramente sosteniendo en sus manos un silbato, con una leve sonrisa comenzó a levitarlo y subir las escaleras a su habitación, con cuidado lo deposito en su canasta y lo arropo. Con cuidado deposito sobre su frente un beso –Descansa Spike— susurro y con un último resplandor de su cuerno las luces de su hogar se apagaron. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se metió en su cama, cerrando sus ojos comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de un tren opacado con el suave cantar de una melodía llego a los oídos de Twilight, abriendo sus ojos, una vez más se encontró mirando la gran sonrisa de Igor –Oh vamos ¿No puedo tener una noche tranquila en mi cama? Acabo de llegar a casa— dijo con tristeza la unicornio –Lamento de verdad molestarte mi joven señorita, pero asuntos deben ser tratados ahora. No creo que hubieras querido hablar luego de tu batalla— dijo con calma Igor llamando la atención de Twilight. Una carta apareció sobre la mesa y descendió lentamente pero no toco la tabla, quedo suspendida girando lentamente. Twilight pudo ver en ella la imagen de una llama negra en el centro, dos manos debajo de la flama, dos ojos sobre ella y encima de todo el símbolo del infinito –El Mago, una carta relacionada con los seres que sobresalen en el poder. En especial con la magia, su nueva amiga aun no lo descubre pero ella será una gran hechicera y mas ahora que usted la ha llevado a un nuevo camino— hablo Maxwell abriendo un libro muy parecido a su Cutie Mark. La carta del Tarot floto hasta caer en las páginas para luego desaparecer –Usted ha ganado un nuevo poder, pero no se confié ya que esto es solo el primer escalón en la larga travesía que debe recorrer mi joven señorita— hablo Igor cerrando sus ojos pero sin dejar sonreír. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse y ponerse borroso para la unicornio –Ahora descanse, el mañana estará lleno de sorpresas para ti— fueron las últimas palabras antes de que la oscuridad llegara y tener su descanso.

Con pereza sus ojos se abrieron, sus ojos violetas observaron el nuevo día _**"¡Vamos!¡Vamos! Un nuevo día y nuevas cosas por ver para mi" **_exclamo con entusiasmo la alegra y hermosa voz de Hua Po en su mente haciendo que un quejido escapara de los labios de la unicornio. Para muchos era un secreto pero Twilight Sparkle odiaba algo y eso era levantarse temprano –Lo juro, la próxima carta que le envié a la princesa le sugeriré que levante el sol mas tarde— dijo con lentitud y con pereza salió de la cama para ir al baño. Con calma realizo su rutina de aseo personal, tratando de ignorar la voz de su nueva Persona que no paraba de apresurarla "uuhh Izanagi ¿Puedes callarla?" pregunto cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, luego de eso se hizo el silencio "¿Izanagi?" pregunto mentalmente la unicornio _**"Si mi otro yo" **_la gruesa voz del Persona resonó en su mente "¿Cómo la callaste?" pregunto algo preocupada Twilight _**"La mate".**_

Solo fue un segundo pero ya la mente de Twilight proceso esas dos palabras –¡¿QUÉ?!— grito aterrada, solo para quedarse confundida al escuchar la fuerte risa femenina en su cabeza _**"Jajajaja, debiste ver tu cara mi otro yo. Fue tan divertido" **_ dijo Hua Po apareciendo frente a la unicornio, de sus verdes ojos pequeñas y luminosas lágrimas salían. Aun con el enojo que sentía Twilight no pudo dejar de tonar la hermosa risa de la Persona. Era tan fina y parecía casi como el sonido del cantar de pájaros –¡Twilight! ¡¿Estás bien?!— pregunto la voz preocupada de Spike al otro lado de la puerta –¡Si Spike! Solo pensé que vi algo raro en mí. No te preocupes— mintió sin dejar de ver con algo de enojo a la pequeña Persona la cual saco su lengua.

El desayuno fue con normalidad aun cuando Twilight pudo notar una que otra mirada del pequeño bebe dragón sobre ella –Eh Spike. Estaba pensando que podías salir y pasear un rato y posiblemente conseguir algo en SugarCube Corner ¿Te parece?— pregunto la unicornio –¿En serio? ¿Pero qué pasa con tu lista de cosas por hacer?— pregunto extrañado el dragón. Para Twilight sabía que hacer algo así no estaba en su naturaleza de orden y control pero ya no podía seguir aguantando la voz del Persona del mago en su cabeza –Creo que necesito distraerme Spike, estar casi un mes en Canterlot me hizo extrañar Ponyville— fue la respuesta que le dio, Spike sonrió y pronto termino sus hot cakes con rubíes para luego ir y subirse al lomo de la unicornio –Entonces vamos— dijo con alegría y mas por no tener que verificar tres veces una lista de control de Twilight.

Con el bebe dragón en su espalda, los dos salieron de la biblioteca. Las calles de Ponyville estaban escasas de vida pero algunos ponies ya estaban afuera, ya fueran los de puestos de comida como Applejack la cual saludo con alegría a los dos o como el equipo de correo. Twilight saludo a una pegaso de color gris, de melena y cola rubias y ojos dorados aunque bizcos, la pegaso devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo, sin ver que se dirigía contra un cartel de edificio. Con rapidez la unicornio lavanda uso su magia para detenerla a escasos centímetros del inminente golpe, la pegaso parpadeo al ver tan cerca el cartel y lentamente descendió al suelo cubierta por el aura magenta de magia.

Twilight se acerco con rapidez al pony gris, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a spike –¡Ditzy! Lo siento mucho, no imagine que podría pasar esto—se disculpo la unicornio –Tranquila Miss Sparkle, soy algo despistada— dijo la pegaso sonriendo, Twilight sonrió suavemente. Conocía poco a la pegaso de color gris pero sabía que ella era alguien única y no por sus singulares ojos sino por su carácter feliz –Aun así lo siento mucho Ditzy ¿Cómo ha estado Dinky?— pregunto –Ella esta bien, aun tiene problemas con su magia…Miss Sparkle ¿Podría pedirle un favor?— pregunto Ditzy.

Twilight pestañeo por un segundo pero sonrió –Claro Ditzy ¿Qué necesitas?— antes que la pegaso pudiera hablar en su alforjas sonó un pitido, metiendo su cabeza saco un reloj el cual era el causante del ruido –¡Oh no! ¡Estoy atrasada!— sin decir mas movió su alas y salió disparada al cielo, solo para regresar al suelo –Lo siento Miss Sparkle, estoy atrasada con las entregas. Otro día hablamos, adiós— hablo rápido para luego salir volando de nuevo –¿Qué crees que quería pedirte?— pregunto el dragón –No lo sé pero si la veo más tarde y si no está ocupada le preguntare. Por ahora sigamos— dijo retomando el ritmo.

Hua Po miraba todo desde la perspectiva de la unicornio, maravillada por los colores de los ponies y como parecían felices todo el tiempo, pero ella sabía que no todo el tiempo podía ser así _**"Todo es tan lindo y calmado" **_susurro haciendo que Twilight sonriera ligeramente "Lo se. Aunque este pueblo esta lleno de los ponies mas locos que he conocido en mi vida, hay algo aquí que me encanta" pensó no solo para Hua Po sino para ella misma sin notar que su destino estaba cerca _**"¿Y qué seria eso mi otro yo?" **_la voz de Izagani sonó en su mente.

Esa simple pregunta hizo que la mente de la unicornio se detuviera –Yo…— susurro sin saber que responder, ella amaba Ponyville pero por qué motivo lo hacía, era algo que escapaba de su mente –¿Twilight?—la voz del bebe dragón la saco de su pensamiento –¿Qué pasa Spike?— pregunto la unicornio –Bueno, llevamos como 5 minutos frente a la puerta y te has quedado con la mirada perdida ¿Segura qué estas bien?— pregunto el bebe dragón –Estoy bien Spike, solo…me quede pensando en algunas cosas— dijo Twilight desviando un poco su mirada.

Spike podía ser aun un niño comparado con otros dragones, pero su mente era un poco mas desarrollada que la mayoría de potros, todo por vivir con una unicornio con severas obsesiones por el conocimiento y el orden. Sabía que algo le ocultaba su hermana adoptiva pero también sabía que ella no le diría nada si la presionaba, olvido eso cuando sintió sobre su cabeza el roce de la cabeza de Twilight acariciándolo –Se lo que piensas Spike, estoy bien. Si algo me molestara te lo diría. Confía en mí— susurro la unicornio, logrando que el pequeño dragón asintiera. Con una sonrisa Twilight volteo su cabeza hacia el frente para luego abrir la puerta de la panadería, solo esperaba que su amiga de color rosa estuviera ligeramente calmada, solo rezaba en eso.

)()()(

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con lentitud, dejando entrar a cierta unicornio lavanda la cual estaba cubierta por masa de pastel y crema, Spike caminaba detrás de ella lamiendo su brazo comiendo de la deliciosa masa –Aun no entiendo cómo es que acabamos así, solo entramos para saludar, comprar algo y seguir nuestro camino—dijo con calma Twilight subiendo las escaleras para ir a su baño –Bueno podemos verle el lado bueno— la unicornio levanto una ceja viendo a su asistente –¿Y cual sería?— pregunto –conseguimos comida gratis— sonrió el dragón lamiendo la masa –Además Pinkie te presto ese juego de cartas— con eso tenía que estar de acuerdo la unicornio, su siguiente paso era adquirir cierta baraja de cartas pero con el incidente en SugarCube Corner no podía ir. Por suerte Pinkie Pie tenía una baraja, cuando le pregunto porque la tenía su única respuesta era para una emergencia de cartas del tarot.

Si, para Twilight el objetivo principal de su salida además de calmar a su nueva Persona era conseguir una baraja del tarot, luego de dejar la caja de cartas en su escritorio fue a darse una larga ducha antes de que la masa se secara en su pelaje. Luego de su baño y de secarse tomo la caja de cartas –Spike, estaré abajo en el sótano. Si preguntan por mi di que estoy ocupada— pidió Twilight bajando las escalera para luego abrir una puerta para seguir bajando –A la orden— respondió Skipe colocando algunos libros en los estantes.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del sótano, las luces se encendieron. Varias maquinas emitieron un leve zumbido de vida cuando la electricidad fluyo por ellas. Los equipos eléctricos eran aun algo raro para los ponies, hacía no más de 2 décadas que se invento la primera bombilla, pero pocos eran los que usaban la luz artificial, los pocos equipos inventados para alimentarse con la electricidad eran exclusivamente para investigaciones como las maquinas que la unicornio poseía. Pero no se concreto en ellos, con su magia comenzó a levitar varios pergaminos, tinta y plumas, una pizarra se movió hasta llegar frente a una mesa medio vacía.

Sacando las cartas de su caja las hizo levitar para que flotaran alrededor de ella, moviéndose lentamente hasta que encontró las que buscaba, del anillo flotante tres cartas salieron y se pegaron a la pizarra, una tiza comenzó a escribir al lado de cada una pequeñas notas, cuando termino se acerco al escritorio donde arreglo los pergaminos y la tinta, con su magia aplico un hechizo en la pluma la cual agarro tinta y floto hasta estar sobre el pergamino –Probando, Rainbow Dash no tiene un gran ego— dijo con una sonrisa.

La pluma comenzó a moverse suavemente, escribiendo las palabras dichas por Twilight "perfecto" pensó arrancando el trozo escrito –Primera anotación, ha pasado cerca de un mes y una semana de mi primer ataque y…del despertar de mi Persona. Hago este registro principalmente como un medio para poder liberar un poco mi ser al esconder esto de mis amigas y demás ponies que estén relacionados conmigo— dijo y espero un poco para que la pluma terminara de escribir –De acuerdo con todos los sucesos que han pasado puedo determinar varias cosas. Número 1, el Persona tiene una relación con las cartas del Tator. Número 2, la explicación por parte del ser llamado Igor, una criatura con una extraña y tal vez burla a la forma humana que habita en una plano diferente, me ha hecho ver que los Arcanos Mayores, parte de la baraja del Tarot están relacionados de alguna forma con otros ponies. Número 3, hasta ahora mis atacantes pueden usar Personas y llamar demonios pero con mi poca experiencia con ellos no puedo determinar si pueden usar más de un Persona como yo— Parando en ese punto se acerco a la pizarra –Anotación extra sobre el punto número 2, he experimentado en dos ocasiones esta "relación" una con la Princesa Celestia y otra con la unicornio Trixie Lulamon. Hay una gran diferencia en estos dos casos. Primero la arcana o la que puedo suponer que es la arcana con la Princesa, mis sospechas me llevan a que esta es la arcana del sol, con Trixie se confirmo que era la arcana del mago. Segundo aunque hubo una diferencia pequeña de tiempo entre las dos arcanas en aparecer, fue la arcana del mago en mostrar su poder— al decir esto el hombre de Hua Po se anoto al lado de la arcana del mago pegada en la pizarra, tenia la imagen de un unicornio levitando una copa y con el símbolo del infinito encima de el.

Volteando su cabeza noto que el primer pergamino casi estaba usado, lo movió con su magia al siguiente en blanco y la pluma subió hasta estar arriba –Anotación sobre el segundo punto tengo dos teorías sobre esto, la primera es que de alguna forma la aparición de mi nueva persona se deba a la numeración de las arcanas, como el mago es el numero I y el sol el XIX, siga este orden de aparición por el numero de la arcana. Mi otra teoría es el tiempo que pase con las dos. Aunque estuve en el castillo cerca de la princesa casi no pudimos conversar pero con Trixie pasaba algunas horas hablando hasta el día que se fue…creo que esta tiene más peso si razono que este poder está ligado a la relación con otros ponies. Trixie se abrió, me conto cosas de su vida las cuales dudo que le conto a alguien más…esto es diferente a mis reportes de la magia de la amistad— en este punto su mirada ligeramente mostraba tristeza, cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un leve suspiro –Puedo concluir diciendo ante la poca información obtenida es que hay varias Personas, sospecho que uno por cada arcana, que para poder llegar a ellos necesito socializar más pero esto hace varias preguntas ¿Cómo sabré cual pony es el que activa la arcana? ¿Sucede al azar? O ¿Hay alguna condición en especial?— se pregunto, todo esto siendo anotado en el pergamino –Fin de la anotación— con esto la pluma se detuvo y cayó sobre el pergamino.

Un hechizo algo útil pensó Twilight pero había una razón por la cual no la usaba y era que anotaba todo lo que la pluma encantada lograba escuchar, si escribía en la calle anotaría toda palabra dicha por los ponies que pasaran cerca o el cantar de los pájaros. Con cuidado guardo los pergaminos y la pizarra la movió hasta estar lo mejor escondida detrás de las varias maquinas –Creo que por el momento descanso mientras leo algo. Después puedo pensar en esta locura— susurro subiendo las escaleras para ir a la planta principal de la biblioteca.

)()()(

Dos días habían pasado, dos días de calma en el pequeño pueblo pero lleno de vida. Twilight caminaba con tranquilidad por el parque, aunque una leve preocupación invadía su cuerpo, desde que regreso no había visto a su amiga Lyra, ya había buscado en los lugares donde habitualmente ella podría encontrarla pero hasta ahora no había rastro del la unicornio de color verde menta. Tratando de hacer memoria pudo recordar el único sitio que aun no había chequeado.

En poco tiempo llego a una pequeña tienda que también era una casa en la segunda planta del local, un cartel colgaba sobre la puerta con el símbolo de dulces de bon bon, abrió la puerta, una suave campana sonó y al instante se asomo una yegua de color crema claro, su melena y cola era de un azul oscuro con una franja rosa, su melena empezaba y terminaba con rizos al igual que su cola –Bienvenida ¿Qué puedo servirte?— pregunto amablemente –Hola, disculpe la pregunta pero…¿Aquí vive Lyra Heartstrings?— pregunto con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. La pony tierra pestañeo un segundo pero sonrío –Si pero Lyra no está ahora, ni en Ponyville. Salió para unas audiciones en Canterlot— explico –Oh gracias, es que regrese hace tres días y no la encontraba, no me había dicho que tenía una audición— dijo la unicornio –Ni yo, fue de repente, me dijo que tenía que salir de inmediato, agarro sus cosas y se fue. Debe estar muy ocupada porque ni me ha escrito o avisado algo, cuando vuelva si quieres le digo que la buscabas Twilight— la unicornio pestañeo confundida –¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no me he presentado— dijo mirando al pony, esta le dio una sonrisa –Lyra me conto de ti, no esperaba ver a otro pony con el tema de los humanos pero por lo menos a eso a Lyra le ha puesto muy feliz. Por cierto soy Bonbon, un placer— se presento.

Twilight sonrió –Es un placer Bonbon y gracias. Nos vemos pronto— se despidió dando media vuelta para poder salir, una vez en la calle pensó que podría hacer. No había planeado nada para este día aun cuando iba contra su naturaleza del orden pero lo estaba tomando como un experimento para ver como se desarrollaba su vida eliminando un poco el control. Comenzó a pasear por Ponyville cuando cierta pony llamo su atención –Ditzy— llamo la unicornio, la pegaso gris volteo su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, aun cuando un ojo miraba a otro lado el otro se fijo en la unicornio lavanda –Miss Sparkle ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa –Eso puedes decirme tu, hace unos días querías pedirme algo— con esto la sonrisa de la pegaso decayó un poco –Oh, eso. No se preocupe Miss Sparkle no era nada—dijo Ditzy tratando de desviar su mirada aunque solo lo logro con un ojo y el otro se fijo en Twilight –Distzy, puedes llamarme Twilight y por favor. Dime que necesitas— pidió Twilight. Por unos segundos la pegaso gris de melena rubia no dijo nada, pero comenzó a abrir su boca cuando algo cayó en su hocico, un pequeño copo de nieve había caído –¿Nieve? Pero estamos a penas comenzando el verano— dijo Twilight –Sera que algún pegaso movió una nube de invierno por error— sugirió Ditzy levantando su cabeza, su boca se abrió más y una mirada de sorpresa y miedo apareció en ellos.

Twilight levanto también su cabeza e igual que la pegaso sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa y el miedo, nubes grises se movían lentamente en el cielo, uniéndose en un remolino mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente –las nubes…se mueven solas—susurro Twilight, varios ponies también miraban el cielo en shock. Una opresión llego a la unicornio lavanda "No ¿Otro ataque?" pensó aterrada _**"¡Cuidado mi otro yo!" **_la voz de Hua Po resonó en su mente. Sin esperar empujo a la pegaso de color gris, en un segundo un rayo azul golpeo en donde las dos ponies estaban paradas, un trozo de hielo comenzó a crecer con una rapidez monstruosa.

Levanto su cabeza una vez más pudo ver como extraños seres caían del cielo, parecía ser bolas de nieve tan grandes como un pony, pero con extremidades, una cabeza con ojos negros y una gran sonrisa que mostraba dos colmillos, parecía más que una boca real ser algo hecho para simular esa parte del rostro, para terminar el muñeco de nieve usaba un collar y un sombrero de arlequín pero de color azul. Pero eso no era lo que más aterro a la unicornio, sino la figura humanoide que descendía entre los cientos de muñecos de nieve que caían del cielo, llevaba una pieza de ropa que la unicornio pudo reconocer por sus traducciones de los libros, yukata si no mal recordaba, esta era totalmente de color blanco pero hacía resaltar a la criatura, su piel era de un tono azul morado, su pelo negro con reflejos azules se agitaba con un viento que parecía salir de ella, incluso pudo notar que la nieve que caía volaba alrededor de ella. Pero tal vez lo que lo que más le inquietaba era los ojos rojos que se fijaban en ella **–Vaya, no esperaba que una de estas criaturas fuera lo suficientemente rápida para evitar mi ataque. Creo que podre divertirme un poco antes de volver este lugar en mi reino de hielo. Ahora mis pequeños Jack Frost, congelen todo— **susurro sonriendo con maldad **–¡A la orden ama Yuki ****Jyorou!— **gritaron los muñecos de nieve abriendo sus bocas.

De estas una esfera azul crecía hasta salir disparada, cada objeto que era alcanzado por el rayo se congelaba, los ponies aterrorizados comenzaron a correr tratando de escapar del ataque de los demonios de hielo. Ditzy estaba aterrorizada por lo que veía, no se dio cuenta de que uno estaba cerca de ella a punto de lanzar su ataque, pero una gran bola de fuego se estrello en su cara. El Jack Frost grito de dolor mientras se derretía por la intensa bola de fuego que lo consumía, los demás se voltearon para verlo y darse cuenta de quien los ataco. Twilight estaba de pie, su cuerno rodeado por su aura mágica brillaba con fuerza, frente a este una pequeña bola de fuego crecía hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un balón, sin esperar la bola de fuego fue disparada a un grupo de demonios de hielo, varios se movieron pero algunos fueron alcanzados, sus cuerpos se derretían y gritaban de dolor **–Bien, veo que eres un obstáculo menor, por eso serás mi primera estatua de hielo— **susurro molesta Yuki Jyorou levantando sus manos, al igual que con los Jack Frost, una bola de energía azul comenzaba a concentrarse en sus manos pero a diferencia de los pequeños demonios esta era más grande.

Estirando sus brazos desato la energía, un gran rayo de hielo iba directo a las dos ponies, Twilight cerró sus ojos, concentrando en su cuerno más de su magia, en un segundo ella y Ditzy fueron cubiertas por el aura mágica de la unicornio para luego desaparecer en un destello magenta, el ataque de hielo golpeo el suelo y en segundos una gran columna de hielo creció. Yuki Jyorou frunció su ceño al ver que su presa escapo **–No importa, al final todas estas criaturas sufrirán el mismo destino, solo retrasaron lo inevitable— **susurro con calma, los Jack Frost seguían con sus ataques, congelando todo a su paso.

Cerca de la biblioteca un destello de magia apareció y con ella las dos yeguas. Ditzy trato de levantarse pero la experiencia de la teletransportación mágica la tenían mareada –La primera vez siempre es mala— susurro Twilight ayudando a la pegaso para ponerse de pie –¿Qué…qué son esas cosas?— pregunto Distzy –No lo sé, pero debemos movernos— susurro la unicornio mientras una sensación de culpa comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella al no decir la verdad –¡Espera! ¡Mi hija aun está en casa! Debo ir a buscarla— dijo con preocupación Ditzy.

Para Twilight este momento no sabía que hacer, había pensando regresar a su hogar, asegurar a Spike en el sótano y buscar algo que le ayudaría a pelear con más calma con los demonios pero no podía dejar a su suerte a la pegaso. El ruido de los gritos y del hielo creciendo lleno sus oídos, sabía que decisión tomar pero aun así no le gusto –Ditzy, debo asegurarme de Spike, buscar a mis amigas y tratar de detener esto. Lo lamento pero no puedo acompañarte pero por favor ten mucho cuidado…cuando encuentres a tu hija regresa acá, será un lugar seguro— dicho esto el cuerno de la unicornio brillo y toco la frente de la pegaso –Espera ¿Qué hiciste?— pregunto –No hay tiempo, busca a tu hija— con esas palabras Ditzy tuvo que asentir para luego salir volando con rapidez.

La unicornio cerro sus ojos, de nuevo el aura de magia rodeo su cuerno, una gran esfera de color magenta comenzó a crecer alrededor del árbol hasta completarse. Twilight contemplo su trabajo, aun cuando su talento era la magia sabía que su hermano era mucho mejor que ella en hechizos defensivos, agradecía que este le enseñara su hechizo de escudo. Sin esperar más entro a su hogar –¡Spike! ¡De prisa, ve al sotano y…¿chicas?— pregunto confundida. Frente a ella sus amigas e incluso las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban reunidas –¡Twilight!— grito Spike corriendo para abrazarla –¡Por el Tartato sugarcube! Qué alegría verte a salvo— dijo Applejack –Oh Twilight, estábamos preocupadas, cuando comenzó esto estábamos viniendo para verte, cuando esas criaturas comenzaron atacar nos refugiamos en la biblioteca— dijo Rarity abrazando a su pequeña hermana, una potranca unicornio de pelaje blanco ligeramente grisease, su melena y cola eran de dos colores, un rosa y un lavanda pálido.

Twilight asintió ante esto –Escuchen chicas, no sé que está pasando pero puedo decir con seguridad algunas cosas, Spike, quiero que tu y las niñas se refugien en el sótano y…escríbele a la princesa sobre lo que está pasando. Con suerte la Guardia Real llegara para ayudarnos— ante este pensamiento no sabía si serian de gran ayuda o ella estaba saltando de la sartén al fuego con lo que iba hacer –Estas cosas parecen ser extremadamente débiles con el fuego, ataque a varios con un hechizo de fuego— explico –Genial entonces estamos muy limitados en como atacarlos a menos que Pinkie Pie tenga un lanzallamas con ella— dijo con molestia Rainbow Dash –No pero tengo esto— dijo con una sonrisa el pony rosa mostrando una caja grande llena de fuegos artificiales –Pinkie de donde…no tengo tiempo para preguntar. Deben tener extremo cuidado con la más grande, ella es la más fuerte, casi me congela a mí y a Ditzy pero escape con mi magia— Dijo Twilight acercándose a las escaleras –Eh Twilight ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto Fluttershy –Necesito algo que está en mi cuarto— fue su respuesta desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Con su magia levito de su armario sus alforjas, de un lado de la habitación un cofre se abrió y de ella salieron dos objetos, la ropa y la máscara. Desde el día de esa pelea en Canterlot no había sacado esos dos objetos. La ropa era hermosa aunque era algo muy raro de ver en Equestria ya que tenía cierto parecido a ciertos vestidos que ella había visto "Un kimono…esto no tiene sentido. No hay nada en Equestria que se parezca a la cultura japonesa humana y aun así tengo esto frente a mi" pensó guardando rápidamente los dos objetos, luego de su escritorio hizo flotar 5 pequeñas gemas grises. Cerrando sus ojos se concentro en las 5 gemas, en segundos pasaron de grises a un color magenta.

Sin esperar bajo de nuevo y le entrego a cada una de sus amigas la pequeña gema –¿Qué es esto querida y donde conseguiste estas preciosas?— pregunto Rarity viendo con cuidado la gema magenta –Son unas gemas especiales que la Princesa Celestia me dio, son un prototipo para poder almacenar energía mágica y hechizos simples. Lastimosamente dudo que puedan contener el hechizo de fuego que lance y como no tenemos tiempo para probar he puesto otro. Actualmente hay un hechizo barrera alrededor de la biblioteca pero solo puede dejar pasar mi firma mágica a menos que le de a otro poni un rastro de esta. Eso es lo que contiene las gemas, debemos ayudar a todo poni que podamos y darles un refugio hasta que estas cosas sean detenidas— explico la unicornio, las cinco ponies asintieron y estaban a punto de salir –Esperen— todas se voltearon para ver a Twilight –Chicas escuchen, estas criaturas…no se que son pero si me di cuenta de algo. Por más inocente que parezcan están dispuestos a atacarnos y…matarnos. No hay opción pero debemos hacer lo mismo, tenemos que matarlos— susurro, las miradas de sus amigas era de asombro, nunca esperaron que su amiga dijera algo así –Pero Twilight, yo creo que si…—trato de hablar la pegaso de color amarrillo –Lo siento Fluttershy pero no creo que haya otra opción— dijo avanzando a la puerta, al abrirla todas pudieron ver el estado de su pueblo.

Gran parte de este estaba congelado, algunas estructuras habían colapsado por el peso del hielo y nieve, incluso había algunos ponies congelados con expresiones de horror. Esto dejo en shock a todas menos a Twilight, esta cerró los ojos –Tenemos que movernos, no sé cuánto tiempo pueden sobrevivir así— hablo Twilight lanzándose a la primera estatua, su cuerno una vez más comenzó a brillar, al hacer contacto con el hielo este comenzó a derretirse. El pony dentro de este se desplomo al suelo. Con terror de las 6 yeguas observaron el cuerpo, dándose cuenta que aun respiraba y poco a poco abrí sus ojos –Voy a adelantarme y buscar a mas victimas, ustedes busquen a los que aun estén sin congelar y les explican todo— todas asintieron y se dispersaron, con rapidez Twilight se dirigió a un callejón sin salida, saco de nuevo la ropa y el segundo objeto, la máscara negra le devolvía la mirada, con su pezuña la limpio un poco revelando algunas marcas de color azul bajo los orificios de los ojos, el mismo azul que el vestido "Debe ser un conjunto" pensó, con su magia se coloco el kimono, esta vez pudo sentir mejor la tela y como esta con su magia la fijaba, era de su talla, sus patas eran totalmente ocultas por la larga tela pero parecía incomodar al moverse al caminar un poco, con un suspiro se puso la máscara, encajaba perfectamente incluso su cuerno no mostro problema al encajar en el compartimiento.

Salió del callejón y vio su reflejo en una vidriera, aun cuando su rostro por la máscara y su cuerpo por el kimono, la parte de atrás de su cabeza y orejas aun rebelaban su color al igual que el color de su melena y cola, por un momento se quedo viendo su reflejo hasta que concentro su magia, la máscara no solo cubría su cuerno sino el característico brillo de su magia, en segundos el color de su pelaje visible y el de su melena y cola se volvieron negros –Un simple hechizo de ilusión pero luego debo pensar en algo más eficiente— susurro para ella misma _**"No se por qué tanta complicaciones mi otro yo pero por algo lo harás y se que piensas llamarme. Una opción lógica pero te advierto, soy débil contra los ataques de hielo y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando recibimos daño" **_advirtió la voz de Hua Po.

Twilight asintió, se concentro y la espada de magia apareció solo que era de fuego puro "Bien, tu puedes Twilight" pensó comenzando a galopear hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cerca de allí las 5 ponies trataban de salvar a todo poni que podían, tocándolos con las gemas y explicando que debían ir a la biblioteca, varios Jack Frost tenían miradas de enojo, los fuegos artificiales habían acabado con varios de ellos y a muchos herido pero con la nieve cubriendo todo los heridos podían fácilmente reemplazar las partes de su cuerpo faltante. Applejack dio una fuerte patada haciendo que la cabeza de una de las criaturas de nieve saliera volando, Rainbow Dash sujetaba con fuerza una vara en su boca y volaba con rapidez al ras del suelo, cortando por la mitad a los Jack Frost pero esto solo los detenía por poco tiempo, Rarity y Fluttershy protegían a Pinkie Pie la cual era la que disparaba los fuegos artificiales –¡¿Donde esta Twiligh?! ¡No podemos seguir luchando de esta forma!— grito Rainbow dando una fuerte patada a un Jack Frost que salto hacía ella –¡Debemos aguantar!— fueron las palabras de Applejack antes de que la pegaso cyan la agarrara para evitar un gran rayo de hielo que golpeo el lugar donde estaba antes el pony vaquero.

Rarity con su magia rodeo a Pinkie Pie alejándola de la caja de los fuegos artificiales cuando noto que otro rayo venia hacia ella, los restantes cohetes quedaron congelados dentro de la gran columna de hielo, las 5 amigas fueron rodeadas y acorraladas contra la pared por los restantes pero numerosos jack Frost, sobre ellos flotaba el demonio femenino **–Noble pero tonto esfuerzo, les daré un buen lugar en mi jardín de estatuas— **susurro con algo de molestia la Yuki Jyorou concentrado su poder entre sus manos. Antes de que pudiera lanzarlo una gran bola de fuego paso cerca de ella, pero golpeando a un grupo de los pequeños demonios de nieve, todos se voltearon para ver al atacante y las yeguas esperaban ver a su amiga unicornio, pero se asombraron al ver la gran espada de fuego que se agitaba rebanando todo a su paso.

De un salto la figura vestida de azul y negro cayó frente al grupo de yeguas, blandiendo la espada de fuego corto a varios de los demonios de nieve los cuales gritaron de dolor, Yuki Jyorou miro sorprendida por unos segundos al nuevo pony frente a ella para luego mirarla con odio pero no pudo hacer nada cuando una columna de luz azul se elevo rodeando al pony –¡Persona!— grito, su voz levemente apagada por la máscara en su rostro sonó por todo el lugar mientras de la columna viajaban trozos de un color azul eléctrico hasta forma la figura de de Hua Po.

La pequeña Persona sonrió saliendo disparada, aunque sus alas parecían frágiles se movía con gracias y gran velocidad, disparando varias bolas de fuegos a los demonios de nieve los cuales trataban de atacar solo para ser exterminados por la espada de fuego de Twilight. La demonio de hielo al darse cuenta que su ejército de demonios era diezmado por un pony, aunque sabía que era un Usuario de Persona, algo que no esperaba pero no dejo que eso le afecta. Concentrado su poder lanzo su ataque, varios rayos de hielo fueron volando contra los dos, Twilight comenzó a saltar esquivando como podía, Hua Po hacía maniobras en el aire para esquivarlo hasta que uno logro rozar su ala, grito de dolor al sentir como el hielo la debilitaba. Twilight grito también al sentir su costado, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel –¡Izanagi!— grito.

La pequeña Persona brillo de un color azul hasta estallar, los fragmentos azules volaron hasta formar una gran figura y el Persona de la gran espada/laza apareció, las ponies no se habían movido en toda la pelea pero sus ojos y bocas se abrieron de asombro al ver la gran criatura, incluso más grande que la Princesa Celestia, su arma era más grande que el lo cual era atemorizante. Sin esperar alguna orden aunque no la necesitaba Izanagi se lanzo contra Yuki Jyorou, esta preparo de nuevo su ataque pero varias bolas de fuego la alcanzaron, gritando de dolor observo al pony enmascarado, su espada de fuego había desaparecido pero eso no impedía poder atacarla. Trato de contraatacar pero levanto su cabeza al ver como la gran figura oscura estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza su arma. Abrio su boca pero ningún grito escapo de esta cuando la filosa hoja de metal atravesó su cuerpo verticalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a separarse deslizándose lentamente hasta estallar en hielo.

Las nubes grises desparecían con rapidez, los pocos demonios de nieve al ver a su ama muerta trataron de correr, Twilight cerro sus ojos concentrando el resto de su magia en su cuerpo, Izanagi froto hasta estar sobre ella para luego desaparecer en destellos azules, cuando desapareció ocurrió algo. Una gran onda de energía de color rojo se disparo, expandiéndose por todo Ponyville, al alcanzar a los Jack Frost estos comenzaron a derretirse al igual que el resto del hielo y la nieve, Twilight sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el uso de los hechizos de fuego era sumamente agotador y más al usarlo no solo para el combate sino a todo pony que encontró congelado. Antes de desplomarse concentro un poco de su magia y desapareció en un destello.

Apareció en algún callejón de la ciudad, tratando de no perderse en la inconsciencia se quito sus ropas y mascara, sus alforjas estaban en el callejón donde se las puso así que tuvo que ponerlas en el primer lugar que pudo ver, una caja de cartón abierta, sin ver si estaba vacía o no las metió y cerro. Su último pensamiento fue esperar volver a ver esas prendas cuando despertara y allí cayo al suelo.

El suave sonido del piano y la voz hicieron que abriera sus ojos, el Velvet Room le daba la bienvenida mostrando su característico color azul, solo que faltaba algo y era la presencia de Igor. Pestañeo confundida al no verlo pero Maxwell si estaba en su sitio –Saludos Twilight Sparkle, usted ha enfrentado uno de los tantos peligros en su camino— susurro el pony –¿Cómo? ¿Tratas de decirme que esos demonios no los mando los ponies que me atacaron?— pregunto preocupada –Aunque ellos pueden invocar demonios y controlarlos. Otros no pueden serlos y aparecerán en tu mundo para lograr sus propias ambiciones. Tiempos difíciles se acercan Twilight Sparkle— la visión de la unicornio comenzó a oscurecerse –Hasta una próxima visita— susurro Maxwell para luego todo volverse negro y quedar en silencio.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, noto que su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo, dos sombras borrosas estaban sobre ella gritando algo que no comprendía, pestañeo varias veces hasta que pudo ver los rostros preocupados de Fluttershy y Applejack –Chicas— susurro cansada, el rostro de las dos ponies mostraron sonrisas de alivio –Twilight, que alegría que estas bien— hablo la pegaso de color amarrillo con alegría –¡Desperto! ¡Twilight despertó!— grito Applejack. En unos segundos Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash ya estaban con las otras yeguas, abrazando con cuidado a la unicornio lavanda –Oh querida, estábamos preocupadas cuando te encontramos. Estabas Inconsciente— dijo Rarity retrocediendo un poco –Demonios Egghead, debes dejar de darnos estos sustos— hablo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa –¡Hay que celebrar! ¡Logramos denfender Ponyville y también para agradecer a ese pony misterioso! ¿Qué clase de pastel le gustara? ¿Le gustara los globos o serpentinas?— divago Pinkie Pie –¿Pony misterioso?— pregunto la unicornio pero guardo silencio cuando un extraño sonido llego a sus oídos.

No era la única ya que las 5 yeguas también lo escucharon, todas levantando sus cabezas al cielo vieron no solo varios de pegasos de color blanco portando armaduras doradas, sino que algunos de estos jalaban carrozas doradas las cuales al estar casi tocando el suelo bajaron de un salto entre unicornios y ponys tierra, todos portando la misma armadura pero uno destacaba de gran forma. Un unicornio llevaba una armadura morada con bordes dorados, su pelaje era un blanco puro, su cola era de varios tonos de azul que iban del oscuro hasta un azul eléctrico. A penas sus ojos celeste se fijo en el grupo salió disparado hacia ellas –¡Twily!— grito aterrado galopando hacia el grupo de amigas –¿Shining?— pregunto Twilight al ver al unicornio en armadura acercándose. Las ponies se apartaron cuando el semental llego y se puso a examinar a la unicornio lavanda –¿Estas herida? A penas llego la carta trate de mover lo más rápido posible a la Guardia Real— dijo con preocupación –¿Moviste a la Guardia Real? ¡Shining Armor! ¡¿Acaso trajiste a toda la Guardia y dejando Canterlot sin ninguna…— exclamo con enojo Twilight levantándose pero antes de terminar de hablar se tambaleo pero el unicornio se puso a su lado –No te esfuerces hermanita, se nota que has usado mucho de tu reserva mágica— susurro Shining Armor –¿Hermana?— cinco voces exclamaron viendo a la pareja de unicornios. Twilight sonrio levemente, sabiendo que ahora sus amigas la iban a interrogar sobre esto –Muchachas, les presento a mi hermano mayor y por lo que veo, el capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlor, Shinig Armor— el casco fue rodeado por un aura mágica casi de igual color que el de Twilight solo que ligeramente un poco más claro, este se deslizo fuera de la cabeza del unicornio dejando caer libremente su melena que tenia los mismos colores que el de su cola –Saludos, es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi hermana menor— saludo con una sonrisa.

)()()(

En un algún lugar, lejos de los sucesos ocurridos en Ponyville, en algún lugar envuelto en la oscuridad en donde solo una mesa redonda era iluminada por un solo foco de luz, una pezuña oculta en ropas oscuras golpeo la mesa con furia –¡¿Cómo es que un grupo de demonios la atacaron?! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de matarla más que yo!— grito la voz distorsionada de un pony, su máscara dorada cubría su rostro –Tranquila Soundwave, estos demonios no estaban bajo nuestro control pero eran un grupo débil. Ella sigue con vida— susurro una voz masculina en la oscuridad –Cállate Fate ¿Acaso tu mandaste ese grupo de demonios?— pregunto con odio el pony de la máscara dorada –Acusarnos entre nosotros no lograremos nuestro objetivo Soundwave, además debemos ver los beneficios que esta situación trajeron— hablo una tercera voz que sonaba como si tres voces hablaran al mismo tiempo –¿Y cual sería eso querido líder?— pregunto con odio Soundwave –El incidente de tu lucha contra Sparkle nos mostro su peculiar habilidad de invocar a más de un Persona, algo que ninguno de los tres puede hacer. Pero ella parece no poder llamar a los demonios como nosotros. Esta pelea no solo nos hizo ver lo habilidosa que es con su magia sino en pelea y también que parece que no puede usar a sus dos Personas al mismo tiempo y no apareció uno nuevo— la voz de Fate resonó entre la oscuridad –Lo que nos hace preguntarnos ¿Hay alguna condición en especial para poder llamar más de un Persona y cuantos puede tener? Ante esto debemos tener mayor precaución y…más poder de ataque— susurro el pony de la máscara blanca.

Soundwave asintió, dando media vuelta comenzó a irse –Soundwave— se detuvo al escuchar su nombre –No olvides esto, todos aquí tenemos algo contra Twilight Sparkle y cada uno tiene el derecho de poner fin a su vida. Te rescate porque tenemos el mismo objetivo pero si tu ira interfiere con la muerte de esa yegua…date por muerta— el pony de la máscara dorada no se movió por unos segundos, luego desapareció en la oscuridad –¿Era necesario eso?— pregunto Fate moviéndose un poco hacía la luz, a penas dejando ver su contorno, era más alto que los otros dos ponys –La ira de Soundwave ya demostró que es su punto débil. Ella ya lo sabe y si el miedo de morir por mi Persona no es suficiente incentivo para controlarse, cumpliré con lo que dije— susurro el líder –Igual para ti Fate ¿Entendido?— pregunto con calma recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza del pony entre las sombras para luego escucharse como se alejaban el sonido de los cascos.

Una vez completamente solo, el líder se quedo quieto –Descansa por ahora Twilight. Tu destino llegara pronto— y con estas palabras todo se volvió negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Persona**

**Las Memorias Perdidas**

**El Ahorcado**

Twilight suspiro una vez más esa noche, estaba cansada de todo y ni siquiera había pasado dos días del incidente con los demonios de hielo. El recuerdo de esos sucesos la golpeo pero fue el resultado de esa batalla. Algunos habitantes de Ponyville habían muerto, apretó los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso pero no pudo, su mente la torturaba _**"No te atormentes mi otro yo. Hiciste lo que pudiste" **_susurro la voz de Izanagi en su mente. Girando su cabeza miro al espejo de su cuarto. Su reflejo desapareció para dejar la imagen del Persona —¿Entonces por qué tengo este poder si no pude salvarlos?— susurro con dolor. La imagen del gran Persona desapareció para dar lugar a Hua Po _**"No eres perfecta mi otro yo, salvaste muchas vidas pero no se puede salvar a todos" **_

Las palabras de la pequeña Persona solo hicieron que el dolor de la unicornio creciera —¡Debí haberlos salvado! ¡Solo yo puedo vencer a los demonios!— exclamo, una vez más la imagen de Izanagi apareció _**"Todos mueren mi otro yo, de una u otra forma. Aun cuando es triste las vidas que se han extinguido, si dejas que esto te consuma no podrás hacer nada. Lleva esto no como un tormento, sino como el recuerdo de que seguirás adelante por los que aun viven y detener la raíz de este mal" **_

Las palabras del Persona hicieron eco en la mente de Twilight, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos miro la imagen que su espejo mostraba, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza asintió, aun cuando era imposible para la unicornio ver alguna expresión de Izanagi sabía que él estaba sonriéndole antes de desaparecer dejando ver solo el reflejo normal del espejo. Con su mente y alma ahora con un poco de paz la pony de color lavanda pudo poner algo de orden sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos del día del ataque llegaron a su mente.

El escudo mágico brillaba con fuerza, un silbido escapo de los labios del semental blanco —Debo decirlo Twily, estoy orgullo de ti— dijo Shining Armor frotando la cabeza de Twilight —Gracias hermano— susurro cansada la unicornio, su cuerno brillo levemente haciendo que el escudo lentamente comenzó a desaparecer. Una vez desvanecido la biblioteca quedo a la vista, las seis yeguas y capitán entraron en ella solo para ser recibidos con la vista de cientos de ponies preocupados, todos voltearon sus ojos asustados pero se relajaron cuando vieron quienes eran, una pony tierra de color crema se acerco al grupo, su cola y melena era de tonos grises, usaba unos sencillos lentes y su cutie mark era un pergamino enrollado —Muchachas, es un placer verlas y mas con alguien de la Guardia real. Alguna puede decirme la situación— pidió —Si Alcaldesa todo termino, las criaturas se fueron— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

la yegua suspiro aliviada —Es bueno escucharlo, ahora solo hace falta hacer un conteo de todos los habitantes— dijo la Alcaldesa —Y también hacer una fiesta para agradecer al pony misterioso que nos salvo— dijo con alegría Pinkie Pie —¿Pony misterioso?— pregunto Shining —¡Si! Salió de la nada lanzando bolas de fuego y cargaba una espada de fuego, luego invoco una criatura extraña pequeña— explico Rainbow Dash —Era hermosa y mas sus alas debo agregar pero ella comenzó también a lanzar bolas de fuego a las criaturas. Pero ambas gritaron cuando la pequeña criatura fue lastimada— dijo Rarity ganando la atención del capitán —¿Ambas? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Miss Rarity?— pregunto —Bueno no estamos seguras, pero cuando la gran criatura ataco, uno de sus rayos golpeo el ala de la criatura lastimándola— explico Rarity —La pobrecita grito de dolor cuando paso pero...la pony también grito y...parecía que el dolor venía del mismo lugar donde fue herida la pequeña criatura— explico suavemente Fluttershy —Entonces dicen que está conectada de alguna forma con su criatura y dicen que es hembra ¿Cómo saben eso?— pregunto Shining —Bueno compañero, cuando llamo a sus criaturas su grito tenía un tono femenina pero no puedo decirte con seguridad quien seria porque la máscara que llevaba no dejaba escuchar bien su voz— explico Applejack.

Twilight trataba de conservar la calma pero era difícil, era increíble que ninguna diera detalle de Izanagi —¡Y luego invoco a esta gran criatura! era tan grande o más que la Princesa Celestia— exclamo Pinkie Pie, en ese momento la unicornio tuvo que contener no solo su impulso de gritar sino de golpear su rostro con su casco. El cuerno del unicornio blanco brillo y de su armadura saco un pergamino —¿De casualidad sería algo como esto?— pregunto abriéndolo.

Las 6 amigas y ahora el pequeño bebe dragón que había salido del sótano y escucho gran parte de la historia miraron el pergamino, todas las reacciones fueron similares, asombro pero una solo fue la mezcla con el miedo. El pergamino tenía un gran dibujo mostrando muy bien detallado la gran figura de Izanagi incluida su arma, el detalle adicional era que sostenía entre sus brazos a un pony con máscara y un vestido el cual las 5 yeguas pudieron reconocer —Es él, sin lugar a dudas pero ¿Cómo?— pregunto Rarity —Bueno verán...— comenzó a hablar el capitán cuando un pegaso con armadura entro a la biblioteca —Capitán, hemos terminado de registrar el pueblo— informo —Bien cabo, informe por favor— pidió Shining Armor, el pegaso vio un poco nervioso a las 6 yeguas algo que noto el unicornio blanco —Tranquilo cabo, ellas son los Elementos de la Armonía además que ya no hay nadie más aquí— Twilight pestañeo ante las palabras de su hermano y con disimulo vio que era cierto. Todos los ponies que estaban antes se habían ido.

El pegaso desvió su mirada al suelo, las tres potrancas habían salido al igual que el bebe dragón y el guardia parecía nervioso al verlas. Captando esto Twilight hablo —Spike, creo que todos necesitamos algo de tomar, podrías tu y las niñas traernos algo y si es posible algo que comer— pidió, el pequeño iba a replicar pero al ver los ojos de la unicornio entendió que necesitaba que sacara a las niñas de allí, con una mueca de molestia asintió. El Guardia asintió en agradecimiento al ver a las niñas irse a la cocina —Bien cabo, diga su informe— ordeno Shining Armor.

El guardia asintió —Hemos revisado todo, hemos encontrado civiles ocultos en sus hogares y los hemos ayudado a salir. Ninguna criatura se ha encontrado en la primera ni en la segunda revisión, aun estamos en la tercera para salir de cualquier duda pero— se detuvo como tratando de encontrar las palabras —Continúe Cabo ¿Qué encontraron?— exigió el capitán, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro el pegaso continuo —Hemos encontrado hasta ahora 5 cuerpos Capitán, 4 de ellos murieron al estar tanto tiempo dentro del hielo, el otro murió cuando parte de la estructura del edificio donde estaba colapso debido al hielo— un silencio se formo en la sala.

La mente de Twilight estaba tratando de comprender esto, ella había recorrido todo Ponyville antes de ir a la pelea contra los demonios, incluso se tele transportó varias veces para cubrir terreno —Pero...pero yo busque a todos los que estaban congelados. Los descongele a todos— susurro, todos pudieron escuchar claramente —Estos estaban ocultos entre callejones. Suponemos que se escondían pero fueron encontrados y...congelados— explico el guardia. Nadie dijo nada pero era obvio que todos fueron afectados por esta noticia, la melena y cola de Pinkie Pie era prueba de esto cuando la noticia fue dada, ya no tenían su aspecto esponjado y ahora eran lisos. Aun la mente de Twilight no podía procesar la información y esta trataban de recordar cualquier detalle de los sucesos pasados. Tratando de ver si realmente dejo algún pony en el hielo y a su terrible destino.

Shining Armor cerró sus ojos, tomando una postura más fuerte miro al guardia —Informe al resto que al termina la revisión comenzaremos a ayudar a la reconstrucción de los edificios dañados, quiero que informes de esto a la Alcaldesa para que comiencen a preparar los servicios necesarios para el funeral y...lleven los cuerpos a la morgue del hospital— ordeno —A la orden Capitán— dijo el cabo para luego retirarse.

Después de eso habían pasado dos días, la Guardia Real ayudo a la reconstrucción de los edificios dañados que era cerca de la mitad de Ponyville, aun cuando no fueron muchas horas del ataque el daño que causaron fue grande. Twilight podía ahora pensar un poco mejor las palabras de sus Personas. Aun cuando no pudo salvar a todos si pudo salvar a muchos, aun cuando no podía aceptar que algunas vidas se han ido pudo ser peor y ella evito eso. Solo tenía que ser más atenta si esto volvía a ocurrir. Con un último suspiro apago la vela que estaba en su mesa de noche, mañana sería un día duro para todo el pueblo ya que sería el funeral de las víctimas, cerro sus ojos, esperando no soñar con nada ni hacer una visita al Velvet Room. Solo quería descansar.

El día comenzó nublado, los pegasos encargados del clima de Ponyville habían movido varias nubes para poder dar algo de respeto, aun cuando el sol era apreciado por todos los ponies también era un símbolo de alegría y vida. Pero hoy esas sensaciones se habían ido, todo los habitantes se habían reunido en el cementerio. Todos llevaban alguna prenda de color negro para la ceremonia. Twilight llevaba una cinta negra en su pata, sus ojos se movieron cuando los sarcófagos llegaron, todos cargados por ponies tierra, su corazón casi se detuvo cuando noto el tamaño de uno, era pequeño del tamaño de un potro. Sus ojos se aguaron al verlo, la vida de un pequeño fue tomada por esos demonios. Sin notarlo una ligera línea de sangre bajaba por su barbilla, mordía su labio con fuerza hasta herirse a sí misma —Twilight— alguien susurro su nombre a su lado, volteo su cabeza para mirar, Fluttershy estaba a su lado, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero también con un brillo de preocupación —tu labio— susurro y allí la unicornio noto la sangre que caía por su boca, se limpio el pequeño rastro de sangre y con un simple movimiento de cabeza agradeció a su amiga pero la pegaso de color amarillo aun estaba preocupada por su amiga unicornio pero debería esperar para hablar con ella y las demás. Ahora era el momento de despedir a los que se habían ido.

El funeral fue simple, la Alcaldesa había dado un corto discurso para luego dar paso a los familiares de las víctimas, Twilight trato de aguantar el dolor que crecía en ella, cerro sus ojos en un vano intento de detenerlo, abrió sus ojos al sentir una pezuña en su hombro. Cuando movió su cabeza pudo ver a su hermano, su armadura ya no estaba pero llevaba una cinta negra igual que ella, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo de compleción, moviendo su pata la abrazo. La unicornio no pudo aguantar más y se rompió —Yo...no puede salvarlos...— susurro entre lagrimas —Twily, tu salvaste a muchos, no puedes cargar el peso del mundo sobre ti, tienes amigas que te apoyan, tienes a nuestros padres para cuando lo necesites, el consejo de la Princesa cuando camines en la oscuridad pero sobretodo...estoy aquí para ti hermanita— susurro Shining Armor. Por un momento Twilight sonrió, asintiendo por las palabras de su hermano lo abrazo, este le devolvió el abrazo. Sin que nadie lo notara un ligero brillo apareció en los ojos violetas de la unicornio _**"**__Yo soy tu…tu eres yo. Un largo camino has de recorrer para encontrar la verdad. Soy la justicia que traerá el equilibrio a tu camino. Te estaré esperando" _una voz femenina pero con fuerza resonó en su mente y alma "Otra Arcana y con mi hermano" pensó cerrando los ojos.

)()()(

El funeral había terminado hacia horas, todos los habitantes de Ponyville regresaron a sus hogares, algunos se quedaron con las familias afectadas. Las seis amigas estaban una vez más reunidas en el hogar de Twilight solo que eran acompañadas por Shining Armor —Gracias por quedarte estos días aquí hermano mayor— agradeció la unicornio lavanda —No hay nada que agradecer, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado hermanita— pidió el semental unicornio —Tranquilo amigo, yo me encargare de que la Egghead no se meta en líos— dijo con confianza Rainbow Dash —Claro porque seguro serás tu la que me meterá en ellos— respondió Twilight ganándose una risa de todo el grupo.

Por un momento la pegaso cian mostraba enfado para luego unirse a las risas —Pero hablando en serio ahora. Hay algo que no les dije a todas, la razón de porque le pregunte hace días sobre este pony enmascarado...la Princesa Celestia ha ordenado arrestarla junto con la secta de ponies que han estado amenazando a Canterlot— esta declaración sorprendió a todas —Pero ella fue la que nos salvo ¡Salvo a toda Ponyville de esas criaturas!— exclamo Applecjak enojada —Lo sé, pero un testigo pudo escuchar y ver cierta información valiosa durante el ataque en el distrito comercial de Canterlot, uno de los ponies de la secta fue justamente allí para eliminar a un traidor, el testigo pudo escuchar como este le gritaba traidor y cuando salió de una tienda en llamas llevaba la misma mascara y vestimenta que ustedes describieron y vieron en el dibujo. Incluso describió a las dos criaturas que vieron— explico Shining Armor.

Las jóvenes estaban tratando de entender todo, menos Twilight la cual aun no podía creer la situación. La Princesa Celestia había ordenado su arresto, más bien el arresto de su yo enmascarado —Pero ella nos ayudo, nos protegió y regreso nuestro hogar a la normalidad. Ella no es un mal pony— dijo Pinkie Pie, el semental suspiro —Quiero creer eso Miss Pie, pero debo cumplir mis órdenes— dijo el unicornio colocando con su magia su casco. Dirigiéndose a la puerta se detuvo por un momento —Aun cuando les ayudo, tengan cuidado. Por alguna razón es un traidor a esa secta y quién sabe si trabaja para sí mismo o nos ayude para engañarnos...quiero creer que es un aliado pero por el momento debo seguir mis órdenes. Adiós a todos y Twilight, cuídate— y con esas últimas palabras usando su magia se coloco su casco, salió de la biblioteca cerrando suavemente la puerta.

El grupo de amigas se quedo unos minutos en silencio, pensando en las palabras del semental blanco. Casi todo los pensamientos eran iguales, la situación actual con el pony misterioso, solo el de Twilight era enfocado en otro punto, el de cómo evitar ser capturada por su hermano y la Guardia Real pero otra pregunta se formaba en su mente ¿Por qué la Princesa Celestia quería arrestarla?

)()()(

Poco a poco la normalidad volvía a Ponyville, aunque algunas cosas aun recordaban los sucesos de hace días, la escuela cerrada por luto la cual oficialmente mañana iniciaría sus funciones, uno que otro negocio cerrado. Pero para la unicornio de color lavanda nada parecía volver a la normalidad, suspiro derrotada al cerrar su libro, por estos últimos días había tratando de volver a su rutina normal pero no podía concentrarse en nada, incluso al cambiar de escenario pensó que podría solucionarlo pero no funciono. Levanto sus ojos y miro como algunos potros jugaban tranquilamente, una suave sonrisa cruzo sus labios —¡Twilight!— sus orejas se movieron al escuchar su nombre, volteo su cabeza al origen del grito y una gran sonrisa atravesó su cara —¡Lyra!— grito también la unicornio saltando del banco y trotando hacía su amiga de color verde.

Ambas unicornios se abrazaron —Es bueno verte Lyra, te busque pero me dijeron que te fuiste a Canterlot— dijo Twilight separándose un poco de su amiga —Si, estuve en una audición bastante larga con varios otros ponies para el puesto pero, no lo logre— dijo Lyra bajando un poco la cabeza —Lo siento mucho— dijo Twilight. La unicornio verde levanto la cabeza y miro un poco alrededor —Supe lo que paso...por una parte me alegro haber estado en Canterlot pero...— no pudo continuar —Fue fuerte, incluso algunas familias se fueron de Ponyville— respondió la unicornio lavanda —Imagino. Twi quisiera seguir hablando pero debo regresar a casa, seguro Bonbon esta esperándome y también quiero descansar un poco ¿Qué tal si mañana hablamos?— pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, la cual Twilight respondió con una —Claro que sí, nos vemos mañana— con esto las dos unicornios se separaron.

Aunque no avanzo mucho la joven yegua noto en un banco del parque a cierta pegaso de color gris y melena rubia —Ditzy— la pegaso levanto la vista y uno de sus ojos se enfoco en Twilight —Oh Twilight— dijo Ditzy abriendo sus alas. La unicornio no espero lo siguiente, en un instante estaba siendo abrazada por la pegaso gris —Gracias— susurro Ditzy. Twilight no comprendió lo que pasaba pero no tuvo mucho que esperar por una respuesta —Sino hubieras puesto ese escudo y el hechizo que me dejara pasar Dinky y yo posiblemente estaríamos muertas. Nuestro hogar fue uno de los afectados en el ataque— dijo la pegaso gris, esta información preocupo un poco a la unicornio —¿No le paso nada a Dinky?— Ditzy negó con la cabeza —Por suerte llegue y salimos justo a tiempo— Twilight dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio —Twilight...ese día...te iba a decir que es lo que quería pedirte. No sé si lo sabes pero en la escuela no hay profesores de magia, los hijos reciben clases por sus padres pero yo...— Ditzy no tuvo que continuar, Twilight conocía bien eso ya que la Alcaldesa incluso le pregunto si ella podría dar unas cuantas clases para los potros y potrancas unicornios de la escuela primaria de Ponyville. Pero tuvo que rechazarlo por falta de tiempo por sus estudios propios —He estado ahorrando así que puedo pagarte— al escuchar esto la unicornio tomo una decisión —Ditzy, me encantaría darle clases a Dinky y sobre los pagos, no te cobrare nada— estas palabras hicieron que la pegaso de melena rubia pestañara confundida —Pero, se que un tutor mágico es caro, he estado investigando los precios y aunque no tengo lo suficiente sé que puedo pagarte unas dos o tres clases— Twilight negó con la cabeza —No te cobrare Ditzy, no a una amiga— dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Estas palabras tuvieron una reacción en Ditzy —¿Somos..amigas?— pregunto con unas ligeras lagrimas asomándose al borde de sus ojos —Yo te considero una amiga Ditzy, de todos los ponies del correo tu eres la más amable, incluso aun cuando te equivocas con mi correo recibo con mucho gusto los muffins que me das y de las mañanas con una sonrisa y un buenos días— con estas palabras Ditzy hizo algo que la unicornio no espero y fue un fuerte abrazo —Gracias, muchas gracias— Se quedo inmóvil sin responder pero enseguida correspondió el abrazo, una sensación conocida llego a ella y con eso algo familiar _**"**__Yo soy tu…tu eres yo. Un largo camino has de recorrer para encontrar la verdad. Soy el ahorcado que traerá el auto sacrificio a tu camino. Te estaré esperando" _la voz como siempre era diferente, en este caso era una masculina, fuerte como la de un guerrero pero a la vez llena de sabiduría como la de un Sabio. Sin pensar más en eso rompió el abrazo con la pegaso y comenzó a planear los días para las clases para la pequeña unicornio.

)()()(

El sonido de cascos era bastante fuerte en la noche en la biblioteca aun cuando Twilight trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible o era su imaginación lo que hacía que ella escuchara sus pisadas con tanta fuerza, para su alivio pudo llegar al sótano y al cerrar la puerta troto un poco más relajada hasta llegar a donde escondía la pizarra y sus notas. Con su magia puso la pizarra frente a ella y levito dos cartas las cuales se adhirieron a la superficie verde, unas hojas y pluma flotaron hasta la mesa —Segunda Anotación, han pasado una semana desde la primera anotación y 5 días...del ataque de un grupo de demonios. Esto ha demostrado que no solo tengo una amenaza contra mi vida, sino que ahora debo enfrentar otra la cual puede atacar en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte. También he descubierto que la Guardia Real tiene órdenes de capturarme, mejor dicho de capturar a mi yo enmascarado— contuvo un suspiro para evitar que la pluma lo anotara.

Concentro su mente en la pizarra y en las dos nuevas cartas agregadas —En estos días han aparecido dos nuevas Arcanas, la de la Justicia la cual es el vinculo con mi hermano mayor Shining Armor y la Arcana del Ahorcado con la pegaso del correo Ditzy Doo. La primera me ha dejado algo extraña ya que no sabía que esto podría suceder con familiares pero...es mi hermano, mi "B.B.B.F.F." una parte de mi se siente traicionada al pensar que mi propio hermano ha tenido secretos conmigo cuando yo le he contado todo...bueno si lo pienso actualmente estoy escondiéndole todo esto pero...no debo dejar que esto me afecte, hay fuertes razones para esconder secretos y lo debo respetar, solo espero que se abra a mi— susurro aunque la pluma anoto todo —La Arcana del ahorcado...no tengo idea de esta o el significado detrás de las palabras que escuche en mi mente cuando se activo. Anotación extra, no sé cómo se me pudo haber pasado este detalle en la primera anotación. Con cada vinculo que hago hay una voz que suena en mi cabeza, similar cuando me habla mi Persona. Con cada vinculo esta voz anuncia las mismas palabras, solo el cambia dos cosas, la pista que me dice que Arcana es y lo que puedo entender es una palabra que se vincula con esta. Un ejemplo fue la del Mago la cual me decía que brindaría el poder. Aun no entiendo esto pero espero comprenderlo en el futuro. Fin de la anotación— al terminar la pluma cayó sobre el pergamino, con un suspiro escondió todo y comenzó a subir las escaleras "Mañana es un nuevo día, solo espero no tener que luchar tan pronto" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de cerrar la puerta del sótano.

)()()(

Una potranca unicornio miraba con curiosidad los estantes, su melena y cola eran de dos tonos de rubio, uno mas claro que el otro, su pelaje era de un lavanda muy claro, como si tuviera un toque de gris pero muy difícil de notar, sus ojos eran de un dorado oscuro —¿Algo te ha llamado la atención Dinky?— la pequeña se volteo para mirar quien le hablaba, Twilight tenía una suave sonrisa —Solo veo los títulos Miss Sparkle— susurro suavemente con timidez. El día sábado había comenzado bien para la unicornio mayor, pudo distraerse al leer algunos libros y también de repasar para comenzar para las clases de la pequeña Dinky, al medio día madre e hija llegaron a la biblioteca, con ayuda de Spike había preparado una pizarra, jugo y algunos aperitivos simples. Hablo un poco con la pegaso de ojos bizcos, poco después se despidió de su hija recordándole que en la tarde vendría a buscarla. Al principio las dos unicornios no hablaron, Twilight tuvo que irse un momento al notar que faltaba tinta, excusándose se retiro al piso de arriba en donde realizo unas pequeñas respiraciones, se mentiría hacía ella si decía que no estaba nerviosa. Ella amaba aprender y poder demostrar sus conocimientos pero era diferente ahora enseñar a alguien. Con una última respiración con su magia levito los frascos de tinta, fue donde vio a la pequeña potranca ver los estantes.

Ahora con cuidado su cuerno fue rodeado por su magia, levitando algunas hojas las acerco a ella —Bien Dinky antes de comenzar con las clases porque no me cuentas primero tus experiencias con la magia, tu madre me ha contado que has estado practicando por tu cuenta— esto hizo que la pequeña desviara su mirada a un lado y frotara su pata derecha —No muy bien— susurro. Twilight trato de pensar en algo rápido para que la pequeña no se sintiera así —Sabes algo Dinky, yo cuando tenía tu edad ni podía levitar una pluma, me costaba mucho esfuerzo poder hacer que mi magia funcionara— esto hizo que los ojos de Dinky se abrieran de sorpresa —Pero...usted es la unicornio más poderosa que he visto, incluso venció una Ursa Menor— dijo aun sin creer en las palabras de la unicornio lavanda —Pues así fue, me costaba mucho poder usar mi magia, pase más de un año practicando. Lo que quiero decirte Dinky es que aun el mejor unicornio siempre empieza desde cero, es la constancia y la dedicación lo que hace que cualquier cosa que nos proponemos salga adelante— hablo con una suave sonrisa —¿Pero no que las Cutie Marks influyen también en la magia del unicornio?— pregunto —En parte pero no, un caso es mi amiga Rarity ¿La conoces?— pregunto —Si, Miss Rarity a veces le regala a mamá unas bolsas de té y me ayuda cuando los vestidos de mis muñecas se dañan— dijo con una suave sonrisa —Bien, su Cutie Mark son tres gemas, su talento es la confección y creación de vestidos con las gemas. Pero para hacerlas usa su magia y te puedo decir que su hechizo de levitación es increíble— ante esto Dinky pestañeo —¿Por qué?— pregunto —Por su precisión— la pequeña potranca aun lucia confundida —Te explico, las dos sabemos el mismo hechizo pero en mi caso puedo levitar muchas cosas pesadas como mis libros los cuales siempre organizo, en cambio Rarity levita cosas más ligeras pero puede hacer muchas cosas diferentes las cuales son cortar la tela, hilar y seleccionar las gemas, todo al mismo tiempo. Eso es multitarea algo que incluso yo tengo dificultades a veces ¿Ahora entiendes lo que quiero decirte?— pregunto suavemente.

Dinky pensó un momento pero ya tenía la respuesta —Que no importa la Cutie Mark, que los unicornios con dedicación pueden aprender los hechizos, solo que pueden ejercerlos en menor o en mayor medida— Twilight sonrió —Correcto, la Cutie Mark influye en nuestras magias pero te apuesto que si Rarity se dedicara a aprender alguna de las cosas que se puede lograrlo, todo es cuestión de dedicarse y querer aprender— dijo con una sonrisa la cual hizo que Dinky también sonriera —Ahora vamos a sentarnos, comer algo de lo que Spike preparo y hablar de tus intentos y progresos con la magia— con la idea de comer Dinky se animo y galopo hasta la mesa de la biblioteca seguida de una sonriente Twilight.

)()()(

Los días pasaron con rapidez, y en menos de lo pensado 2 semanas se habían ido. Tiempo en el cual los habitantes de Ponyville habían superado los sucesos trágicos del ataque de los demonios, pero estos días para Twilight fueron un retraso. Casi no había podido practicar sus hechizos de combate ni entrenar con su espada, aunque pudo conocer un poco mejor a su nueva amiga. Nunca imagino lo que había vivido la pegaso de color gris, como por un único defecto fue encasillada y burlada a sus espaldas. De como trato de que eso no afectara su vida y seguir adelante, pero todo parecía ir en picada para la optimista pegaso la cual no era más que una máscara. Con ese último pensamiento levanto la cabeza del libro que trataba de leer y el recuerdo del enigmático semental de la máscara de mariposa llego a su mente.

Con un suspiro trato de olvidarlo pero no podía, ahora que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados no había forma de ver las cosas como antes "Ahora todo me parece tan falso, las sonrisas no son verdaderas o ocultan algo que ningún pony debe ver" pensó con amargura _**"La vida este llena de alegrías y tristezas, de luz y sombras pero de la manera de como cada ser lo interpreta. Hay seres que no desean mostrar la oscuridad del alma" **_hablo con calma Izanagi tratando de darle una respuesta a la unicornio.

Con otro suspiro cerro el libro —¿Hay algo que te moleste Twilight?— pregunto Skipe el cual sacaba el polvo de las estanterías —No Spike, solo algo cansada— mintió Twilight levantándose del suelo comenzando a levitar el libro hasta su lugar de origen. El sonido de golpes en la puerta llamo su atención —¡Esta abierto!— grito el dragón bebe. La puerta se abrió revelando que era Ditzy —Hola Spike, Twilight espero no molestarlos— dijo con una leve sonrisa la pegaso —Para nada Ditzy ¿Necesitas algo?— pregunto Twilight —Solo... hablar un poco— dijo en voz baja Ditzy. Aun cuando era poco el tiempo de conocer a la pegaso, pudo reconocer que ella necesitaba decirle algo muy importante —Claro, vamos a sentarnos. Spike al ver la escena comprendió que esto era muy personal para la pegaso —Traeré algo de beber— dijo soltando el plumero y caminando a la cocina.

Twilight le dio una mirada de agradecimiento para luego concentrarse en Ditzy —¿Qué sucede Ditzy?— pregunto preocupada. Por unos minutos la pegaso gris no dijo nada, incluso Spike había llegado con dos vasos de jugo, al notar la mirada preocupada de su hermana adoptiva supo que debía retirarse —Voy a salir un momento Twilight, nos estamos quedando sin papeles. Ya regreso— antes de que la unicornio pudiera decir algo el bebe dragón salió disparado a la calle, cuando sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Ditzy noto pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos —Ditzy...por favor dime que sucede— pidio Twilight —No sirvo para ser madre— susurro, esto dejo extrañada a Twilight —Pero que dices, Dinky no deja de contarme la maravillosa que eres, de como siempre la animas— dijo Twilight tratando de comprender como esa clase de pensamientos llegaron a la pegaso —Si fuera tan maravillosa madre entonces porque algunos padres aun susurran de como soy una facil— ante esto Twilight no sabía que decir —No te lo he contado pero ser madre no era algo que tenía planeado. Todo paso porque fui una tonta enamorada que olvido los consejos de su madre. Que se dejo llevar por dulces palabras y placeres desconocidos, cuando supe que estaba embarazada se lo conté al que era mi pareja ¿Sabes qué hizo? Me dejo, me abandono— conto Ditzy con lagrimas.

Twilight no dijo nada, no sabía que decir ante tal confesión —Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, apenas pude aprobar la escuela en Cloudsdale y mi padre al saberlo me echo de casa. Con suerte pude instalarme aquí en Ponyville, al principio mis vecinos eran amables conmigo pero cuando notaron mi torpeza pronto esa amabilidad se fue y llegaron los susurros y comentarios a mis espaldas. Era como vivir de nuevo en Cloudsdale. Alguno que otro Pony aun era amable conmigo pero era más por lástima que otra cosa, odia eso y aun lo odio. No soy una invalida y cuando nació Dinky iba a demostrarles a todos que podía cuidarme de mi misma y de una hija— Esta revelación asombro a la unicornio —Qui...quieres decir que tu— susurro —Si, al principio no sentía amor por mi hija, ella solo me recordaba la estupidez que cometí, de como me echaron de casa y la imagen que se grabo en las cabezas de varios ponies. Puedes pensar que soy un monstruo por decirte esto y no te culparía, era un monstruo al ver a mi propia hija como un medio para demostrar que no era una inútil— susurro cansada —Pero ¿Ya no la ves así verdad?— pregunto preocupada Twilight —No, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la amaba, trabaje duro para que ella fuera feliz pero aun así...parece que el esfuerzo no ha dado frutos, algunos de sus compañeros de clases la fastidian por ser mi hija, las madres susurran entre ellas de como será al crecer conmigo. No quiero que Dinky crezca como yo crecí. Twilight quiero que tú seas su madre— Estas últimas palabras dejaron en shock a la unicornio lavanda —¿Qué?— pregunto —Dinky habla maravillas de ti, de como la has ayudado con su magia. Eres una figura respetada de Ponyville, serías una buena madre para Dinky— dijo Ditzy —No puedo, no sé nada de criar hijos ¡Y tu eres su madre! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?!— grito la unicornio —¡¿Crees que no he pensado en mi hija?! ¡Me he esforzado para que pueda tener una buena infancia! ¡He trabajado en más de tres empleos diferentes y turnos completos para que ella creciera feliz!— grito Ditzy levantándose del suelo —¡Y Aun así ella no es feliz! Ella me ha contado como desea que pases más tiempo con ella, de como apenas hablan en las mañanas antes de que la lleves a la escuela o como casi no puedes jugar con ella en las noches por lo tarde que llegas. Sé que el dinero es importante para criar a un hijo pero todo el dinero no puede traer felicidad— dijo Twilight levantándose igual que Ditzy —¡Entonces se su madre maldita sea! ¡Críala tu!— grito enojada Ditzy.

Un suave llanto hizo que Ditzy se volteara y que Twilight moviera su cabeza a un lado para ver, en la entrada de la biblioteca estaba Dinky, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas —Dinky— susurro la pegaso gris girando para quedar frente a su hija, ninguna de las dos ponies espero lo siguiente, el cuerno de la potranca fue rodeado por un aura ámbar antes de estallar en una gran flash que cegó a las dos. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo la pequeña unicornio no estaba —¡Dinky! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— pregunto preocupada la pegaso —Un simple hechizo de luz que le enseñe la semana pasada pero no espere que pudiera sobrecargarlo de esa forma para hacer un estallido de luz— dijo asombrada pero preocupada Twilight.

Ambas yeguas salieron de la biblioteca esperando ver a la pequeña potranca, pero las calles estaban llenas de ponies haciendo difícil ubicarla —¡Dinky!— grito Ditzy —Hay que separarnos, buscare a mis amigas a ver si pueden ayudarnos— dijo Twilight y sin esperar respuesta de la pegaso gris comenzó a galopear en busca de sus amigas, Ditzy abrió sus alas y se elevo esperando que al tener altura podría ver y encontrar mas rápido a su hija.

Las horas pasaban, incluso con las amigas de Twilight ninguna logro encontrar a la pequeña unicornio, Dizty lloraba entre las patas de Twilight, la unicornio no sabía como tratar de calmar a su amiga, levanto su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de un aleteo, Rainbow Dash aterrizo frente a las dos y por su mirada no traía buenas noticias, en pocos minutos las demás llegaron menos Pinkie Pie, cada una con la misma mirada que la de la pegaso cyan. Twilight mordió su labio inferior, ninguna la había encontrado y la noche se acercaba. los nervios y las preocupaciones devoraban su mente —Twilight, aun no buscamos en Everfree Forest— susurro Applejack. todas las miradas se fijaron en la pony vaquera para luego mirar a lo lejos el enigmático bosque —No puede estar allí, todo pony sabe lo peligroso que es ese sitio— dijo Rarity preocupada mirando al bosque.

Ditzy se separo de Twilight para comenzar a trotar lentamente al bosque —¡Ditzy espera!— exclamo la unicornio lavanda —Debo ir, es el único sitio que no se ha registrado. Ella puede estar allí— susurro la pegaso —Pero esta anocheciendo y el Everfree es más peligroso de noche— dijo Fluttershy con miedo —¡Con más razón debo ir! Mi hija puede estar en peligro. Tengo que ir, esto es mi culpa— susurro con tristeza —Escucha, no sabemos que paso para que esto ocurriera, es algo privado pero no te vamos a dejar ir sola a ese sitio, iremos todas— dijo Rainbow Dash comenzando a mover sus alas para elevarse mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

Por un momento Ditzy pudo sonreir —Gracias— susurro, cuando todas comenzaban a marchar al bosque un grito las detuvo —¡La encontré! ¡Chicas la encontré!— gritaba Pinkie la cual saltaba acercándose a ellas seguidas muy de cerca de tres pequeñas potrancas las cuales no eran más que las Cutie Marks Crusaders.

)()()(

Dinky había dejado de llorar hacía horas, estaba acostada en el suelo de la casa del club de unas de sus compañeras de clase, Appleboom la había encontrado cuando corría lejos de la biblioteca, le pregunto que le pasaba pero no le pudo responder, no quería decirlo pero para la pequeña pony tierra eso no importo, solo le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda y fue allí donde la trajo a su casa club.

El sonido de pisadas y el crujir de la madera le alerto que alguien se acercaba, pero no se movió pensando que sería Appleboom, ni aun cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, solo cuando reconoció la voz del pony que estaba allí fue que reacciono —Hija— Dinky se volteo para ver a su madre, sus ojos estaban rojos, con rastros de lagrimas tanto nuevas como secas. Las dos no dijeron nada por unos segundos pero Ditzy se acerco un poco más para luego acostarse en el suelo para estar más cerca de su hija.

Afuera las 6 amigas junto con las CMC esperaban a que madre e hija salieran —Twilight, se que Rainbow dijo que no era de nuestra incumbencia saber que sucedió pero ¿Tu sabes que sucede exactamente?— pregunto Rarity, la unicornio lavanda desvió un poco los ojos para no ver a su amiga —Si, se que pasa pero no puedo decirlo. Esto es algo muy privado entre Ditzy y su hija— respondio, Rarity iba a volver hablar cuando alguien se le adelanto —Escucha Rarity, si Twilight dice que es entre madre e hija el asunto no es de nuestra incumbencia meternos en ello, así que no busques material para chismes— dijo Applejack algo molesta. La unicornio blanca puso una mirada de enojo hacia la pony vaquera —Applejack, pregunto porque conozco a Ditzy y a su hija y aunque ella es algo torpe ella siempre muestra una actitud amable y cuando la veo con su hija veo el amor que le tiene. Estoy preocupada porque no puedo entender que ocasiono para que su hija escapara de ella— dijo con un enojo controlado.

Esto hizo estremecer un poco el cuerpo de Twilight, ella sabía la razón de todo esto, de la verdadera Ditzy y la carga que había sobre ella y lo que posiblemente había manchado su juicio hacía su hija pero, no era ella la que tenía que explicar eso, no podía traicionar la confianza que la pegaso gris le había dado al contarle su pasado.

Los minutos pasaban pero no se escuchaba nada, todas esperaban incluso las CMC las cuales también estaban preocupadas por Dinky, aun cuando no eran muy amigas de la potranca unicornio habían jugado varias veces con ella en la escuela, incluso pensaban invitarla a su grupo al ver que ella tampoco había encontrado su Cutie Mark, todas levantaron sus cabezas al escuchar las lentas pisadas de cascos. Por la puerta salia Ditzy con una ligera sonrisa, en su lomo dormida estaba Dinky, todas sonrieron al ver que todo se resolvio, con cuidado Ditzy llego al suelo y se paro frente a todas las muchachas —Les agradezco por ayudarme en encontrar a mi hija, no sé como pagarles y Twilight...por favor perdóname por todo lo que dije yo— no pudo continuar al sentir la pezuña de la unicornio sobre su pata. Twilight tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro —Tranquila Ditzy, ahora lo importante es que tu y Dinky regresen a casa y pasen tiempo juntas— la pegaso asintió y con cuidado dio la media vuelta para irse con su hija.

Cuando ya ninguna podía ver bien la figura de madre e hija alejándose todas se despidieron y regresaron a sus hogares, Twilight suspiro entre el cansancio y la felicidad de que todo se solucionara y esperaba que esto ayudara mejor en la relación entre Ditzy y Dinky. Con un suave troteo tomo rumbo a su hogar.

)()()(

El fin de semana había llegado y con ella la llegada de una feliz potranca a la biblioteca, seguida de una feliz pegaso —Hola Miss Twilight— saludo Dinky con una gran sonrisa —Hola Dinky ¿Lista para aprender nuevos hechizos?— pregunto con una sonrisa Twilight recibiendo como respuesta un rápido asentimiento por parte de la potranca —Hija, que tal si vas a sentarse mientras hablo un momento con Twilight— pidio Ditzy, sin decir nada la pequeña de nuevo asintió para ir a la mesa donde recibía sus lecciones. La unicornio fijo sus ojos en los de la pegaso —Twilight, no sé como agradecerte de verdad todo lo que has hecho. Eres mi primera verdadera amiga en estos años y...pude darme cuenta del error que cometía con mi hija. El pensar que lo que hacía era para su bien mas la realidad era que la alejaba de mi— susurro mientras movía una de sus alas para mostrar dos collares de dije, uno tenía la forma de la estrella de la Cutie Mark de la unicornio lavanda y la otra de las burbujas de la de Cutie Mark de la pegaso.

Twilight pestañeo al verlas pero noto en el sonrojo de Ditzy la cual parecía costarle un poco hablar ahora —Mi...mi mamá me enseño una vez hacer esto, son unos dijes de amistad, yo llevaría la de tu Cutie Mark y tú la mía...es algo tonto y...no soy buena con las pezuñas y...olvida esto no se en que pensaba yo— trato de guardarlos pero uno fue rodeado por un aura mágica, lentamente floto hasta la cabeza de Twilight y se deslizo por ella hasta llegar a su cuello, Twilight sonreía y ayudo a Ditzy a colocarse el suyo. La pegaso dejo caer unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo a Twilight la cual no tardo en devolver el abrazo. Una sensación recorrió su cuerpo y con ella una voz en su cabeza _"Yo soy tu…Tu eres yo. El verdadero lazo ha nacido, el gran velo de la mentira cae de tus ojos y la verdad brilla ante ti. Ven y seamos uno mi otro yo"_

Twilight pestañeo pero trato de aparentar que nada paso, las dos yeguas rompieron el abrazo y Ditzy se sonrojo de nuevo pero desvió la mirada —Twilight...se que esto es repentino pero la niñera de Dinky no está disponible hoy y necesito ir a Cloudsdale por algunos asuntos y...tratar de hablar con mis padres, deseo que conozcan a su nieta ¿Podrías cuidarla?— pregunto la cual Twilight no tardo en responder —Con gusto Ditzy, Dinky es muy tranquila. Solo espero no aburrirla— la pegaso sonrió aliviada y con un suave gracias se acerco a su hija un momento.

Lejos de la biblioteca, incluso lejos de la tranquila Ponyville. En los cielos la ciudad de Cloudsdale estaba llena de actividad, varios pegasos volaban entre los edificios construidos de nubes, realizando sus actividades habituales. Nadie noto entre las sombras la figura de un pony envuelto en una capa con capucha, lo único que se podía ver de él era la máscara negra de cara completa con cuerno, pero algo en esta resaltaba enormemente y eran los 6 pares de ojos en esta, rojos como la sangre —Creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para ti Twilight Sparkle. Es la hora de que cumplas con tu destino— susurro el pony mientras detras de el aparecían varios seres alados, parecían humanos femeninos de cabello rubio solo que destacaban por sus alas, sus cuerpos desnudos únicamente cubiertos por cintas de cuero en sus pechos, cintura y caderas, una cadena en su cuello y una venda negra con el dibujo de un gran ojo blanco en el centro —Vayan y cumplan con sus destinos mis ángeles— susurro saliendo lentamente del callejon. Los ángeles asintieron y salieron en varias direcciones, en poco los gritos de los pegasos empezaron a sonar por toda Cloudsdale.


End file.
